Cantante Di Anima Per Due
by Just Another Pathetic Fangirl
Summary: Bella moves into Forks where she meets Edward and Jasper, two vampires who her blood sings for. Jasper and Edward both have no mate so when Bella sparks their interests, a family feud is bound to happen. The question is, who will Bella choose?
1. Partners

**Summary: Bella moves into Forks where she meets Edward and Jasper, two vampires who her blood sings for. Jasper and Edward both have no mate so when Bella sparks their interests, a family feud is bound to happen. The question is, who will she choose?**

**AN: I've read a couple stories in which Jasper is affected by Bella the way Edward was, and I thought they were really cute! An idea popped into my head, "What if both Edward and Jasper were affected by Bella's blood?..." I couldn't find a story like that on here so I decided to write my own, and here we are: The first chapter of Cantante Di Anima Per Due. That translates to Blood Singer for Two. Got to love online translators don't you?**

**Disclaimer: One time, I owned Twilight, and it was awesome. I had control of all the characters and I owned it and it was awesome and I owned it and it was awesome and I owned it then I woke up. So the lesson learned here is that run-ons are evil and I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter One: Partners

Edward POV

All of the thoughts revolved around Isabella, the new girl, today. In almost every head her face was prominent. I could see that she was pretty, not extremely so, but very average for a human. The only place her presence would be noted is, of course, here as a addition to the rather small student body.

The exceptions to the overwhelming thoughts of Bella, or so I heard she prefers to be called, is my family. Rosalie is, as always, thinking of herself, while Emmett is thinking of Rosalie, in ways I'd prefer not to hear. Jasper is thinking of his last slip. When we were hunting, we came across an unfotunate young woman who had been seperated from her hiking group. I was too far away to stop Jasper. Therefore, he's wallowing in self pity.

I felt bad for Jasper, since being the most recent convert to our vegetarian lifestyle is hard for him. He's made a few mistakes and he's still adjusting. It's hard being in his head. He knows it too, so that just makes him feel worse, which then radiates from him, making us upset too.

That darn domino effect.

"Jasper..." I began.

"Sorry." He gave a timid smile and I could tell he's trying.

Sometimes I think that he needs a mate. I think we both need one, but Jasper beats my needs by far. He requires someone who will make him feel better, someone that understands, and just a happy person. That would balance him out.

We sat with our props of food, and I saw the school's new topic of interest sitting with Jessica Stanley. Thank goodness she has finally gotten over me, and moved on to a more generic Mike Newton.

I tried to get a sense of the new girl's conversation. Jessica and herself were looking at us and no doubt dishing out the rumors about the mysterious Cullen family. I couldn't get a mind pattern out of Bella. I'm sure I just have to hear her voice, get closer to her, or something. She's unfamiliar so that ma affect it.

"What about the bronze-haired one?" She's asking about me. Of course she would have picked Jasper or myself seeing as we weren't together with a mate or anything.

"Edward? He's gorgeous, obviously, but he doesn't date. Don't bother wasting your time."

After that, she made an accusation about my family. I looked at the others to see if they had heard her speculation, but they were all too involved with their own thoughts.

"Ms. Stanley just took a guess about what we are." I muttered. They all looked slightly nervous. We didn't want to leave Forks quite yet. It's perfect here.

To calm their worries I continued, "She thinks Jasper and I are..." I drew it out. I wanted to see the look ontheir faces when they think that people figured out we aren't normal.

"What?!" Emmett hadn't yelled, but was certainly loud, and overreacting.

"Gay." Emmett and Rose laughed out of relief. Jasper and I chuckled out of humor.

"Eddie-boy, Jasper, is there something you would like to tell us?" Emmett joked.

We all just sat there laughing for a minute. I mean, honestly, who would think we're gay?

The bell rang and interrupted our fun. We got rid of our trays and walked to our classes. For me it was biology. When Bella walked into my class, I cleared the spot next to me because there were no other seats. This would be a long semester for both of us. She sat down and I stiffened.

_She smells so delicious._

No Edward. She has a family and friends. I will _not_ ruin her life, or kill her.

_Just do it. _The monster gave it's blessing to kill her and enjoy it.

NO! The more righteous side fought. I knew I had to wait out this class period.

I kept torturing myself until I couldn't take it anymore. The bell rang and I all but ran from this demon sent to torture me. I went to sit in my car and listen to music. I had to calm myself.

**Bella POV**

What is with that Cullen boy? He seemed ready to kill me or something. I made my way to P.E. with Mike. He kept asking me questions about my life in Pheonix. He seemed very nice, and very much like a puppy, so loyal.

When I walked into the gym, dressed and ready to go, I smiled as I saw everything set up for badmitton. Let my torture begin, along with killings of my classmates. Obviously I'm clumsy and sports aren't my forte.

I picked up my racket as the coach assigned partners. I was paired with Jasper Hale. He was one of the boys adopted by the Cullens. He is handsome just like the rest of them, and girls shot me envious looks when we walked onto court three together. He seemed ready to bend his racket in half, and by racket, I mean my neck.

**Jasper POV**

She's scared of me. She has good reason to seeing as I'm about to drink her blood.

_No Jasper! You've slipped recently! No more guilt. Don't kill her!_

But she smells amazing!

_No! Jasper, You've worked incredibly hard to maintain your life! Don't ruin it again!_

What's one more person? You've already killed so many. Please?

_NO! Wait it out, then go see Carlisle._

And with that, I waited out the hour, lightly tapping the birdie, feeling the fear from Isabella, and trying very hard not to kill her.

* * *

**Good or Bad? Hit or miss? **

**Let's just pretend for awhile that it's a junior/senior mixed PE class.**

**-Gentry**


	2. We Need Help

Chapter Two: We Need Help

**Jasper POV**

I walked very briskly to the car. Infact, I was almost at vampire speed. I hopped in to find Edward listening to music and was going to start telling him about my day until Rosalie and Emmett slid into the back seat next to each other. Mind reading can actually come in handy occaisionally.

_Edward, you need to take me to Carlisle! The new girl is trouble for me._

As Edward went through the events in my head, an interesting look dawned his face, and I felt a mix of emotions from him, some unrecognizable.

He stopped the car at the end of our rather long, windy, driveway and told Emmett and Rosalie to jump out.

"Gosh Emmett, I think the gay couple needs their alone time." Rosalie joked. Emmett's loud guffawing ensued.

Edward just drove off and started explaining. "The same thing happened with me. Bella was in my science class and she smelled delicious!"

"Not helping Edward." I told him after I felt the blood lust in waves.

"Sorry." The waves became tides gently coming, but still there.

We rode the rest of the way in silence. We both knew that we were in trouble and it was not a matter even Emmett could make a joke out of. We entered the hospital and soon Carlisle's office where he sat filling out paper work.

He looked up at our entrance. "What's wrong?" Carlisle's paternal instincts work like a charm. I could feel the confusion, but sympathy rolling off him even though he hadn't even heard the problem yet.

"The new girl, Isabella Swan, her blood is very strong to us. I don't think it affects Emmett or Rosalie the same way because they would have commented on her smell. It's all over Jasper and me." Edward talked for me. I was too confused to, what with the day's events and trying to get a feel of Carlisle's feelings. I could feel the tension though. It was horrible. If a joke would make it go away, a joke I would crack.

"And Jessica Stanley thinks we're gay." That's better, because the strain of emotions was more relaxed. We all even chuckled a little.

"For the second matter, don't give in to peer pressure, but the first requires a bit more thought." He straightened his doctor's coat, a human habit he developed when he's thoughtful. "Don't run from your fears, but treat them cautiously, Edward." What's my advice? And answering my unspoken question he replied with one of his own. "Do you think you can do this, Jasper?" He has confidence in me. I can feel that, but he wants me to see some in myself. I don't even need to feel that part, I already know it.

I hesitated to answer. I wanted to conquer this. I really, really do, but I do not know if I can.

"Jasper, you can do it. I can see it in your thoughts. If you want to, no way your demons will stop you." Edward said.

"Thank you, Edward. I'll try." I turned to Carlisle, "I'll try." I repeated. Carlisle stood up and gave us each a fatherly hug before saying "I have a patient to attend to. I'll see you both at the house." He left Edward and I alone in his study.

_What if I fail?_

"I'm going to stop your thoughts right there, Jasper. I know you can do it. I meant it, and I mean it." I could feel sincerity pouring out of him.

"Thank you. We'll conquer it together, man." Cue brotherly hug.

_Maybe we are gay. _I mentally joked.

"Oh no you didn't just think that." Edward said with a snap of his fingers.

"Do these make my but look fat?" The jokes just kept going.

"Yes." Stupid Edward.

"I heard that."

With that we headed home.

"Where have you two been?" Emmett suggestively asked, with eyebrows raised, as we walked in the door.

"We aren't gay, Emmett." Edward rolled his eyes.

"What is going on?" Esme was very confused.

"Well, I think Edward and Jazz should be the ones to tell you." Rose said.

"Some people at school are spreading rumors about Edward and I being gay, and Rosalie and Emmett just won't leave it alone. No big deal." It really wasn't. It's just a big fat shenanigan.

"Are you...?" Esme was very bewildered.

"No, Mom!" Edward and I answered at the same time. Everyone laughed. I just can't believe anyone is actually considering it.

I guess I can actually. Edward and I have always been close brothers. He understands me and I understand him. Our powers kind of force us to, but it's all good. We also didn't really bond with Emmett or Rosalie because when I first showed up, I didn't really get to know them because they were _bonding._ So Edward and I always did all the sibling stuff together.

When Carlisle got home, he called a family meeting though. He told us that everyone was behind Edward and I the entire way. If one of us needed to go, the entire family would go.

The entire family would leave...

because of my weakness.

Let's face it, Edward wouldn't slip up, because he never slips up. I, on the other hand, slip up a lot, almost monthly.

I can't face this. I should just leave.

Right after the meeting I'll pack.

So that's what I'm doing, packing up some of my things.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, MAN?" Edward burst through my door/ "What happened to doing this together?! You are not leaving."

"Edward, I just can't do this." The feared echoed through the room because of me. I'm scared of a human.

"You don't think I'm not scared too? You don't think that it's an everyday struggle for me too? You remember when I told you of my rebellion years? You don't think that I have zero bloodlust?" His voice immediately softened.

He pities both of us, so that means the pity I feel from him isn't for me, but for himself?

"Yes, you thought I hated you?"

"Yes. I tried not to think about it when you were around though." It's true because I didn't want anymore pity from him.

"No way. I'm just as much, if not more, of a monster of a moster than you." All those negative feelings weren't for me! I knew Edward hadn't totally hated me all those years, but I definitely thought lots of the negative feelings were for me.

"No, now put your crap away. We are both staying here."

* * *

**Yay! Nothing like a fight to let others know how you are feeling!**

**Normally you won't get two chapters a day from me, but I'm itching to get this story on the road and send it on it's merry way!**

**-Gentry**


	3. Looking Up

**AN: Yah I'm just going to say that Edward never left for the week. He has someone to face his problems with, and it's almost like Jasper and himself are challenging each other not to slip up. It's like exercising. It's easier if someone does it with you.**

**Disclaimer: Me + Ownership + Twilight = Haha Not likely.**

Chapter Three:

**Bella POV**

Okay, the day before was a little weird. Half of the Cullens hated me without saying more than a word to me. It's freaking me out. I decided that I'll confront them today about it. I mean how hard can it be? It's not like they would eat me or anything.... probably.

I gulped.

Wait, no, Bella, no! I need to stay confident to face them. I'll just ask them why they were acting so weird.

The day passed in a blur. Mike talked to me, I zoned out in lessons and lunch came all too quickly. The people I was sitting with were talking about a beach trip soon. A beach trip?

... In Forks?

Haha yah right. Yet, they were serious.

Back to staring at the Cullens. Yup, that's what I've been doing, sitting here, pumping myself up for the conversation I was going to have. Or not... But I will! Yah...

Then lunch passed far too quickly, also. There just wasn't enough time to give me a really nice pep talk. I walked into the biology room, ready to talk to Edward. I sat down and...

I chickened out. I mean he's just too... too... too perfect. Why would someone like him talk to someone like me, so average? I totally deteriated what was left of my already low selfesteem just by sitting by Edward. I kind of wonder what sitting next to his sister would do to me. Therefore, I was totally shocked when he tried to have a pleasant conversation with me.

**Edward POV**

Maybe if I just get to know her, I can decipher her thoughts. With all the confusion I hadn't really paid attention to that little fact. Today in lunch I spent the entire hour trying to decode them, to no prevail. Maybe I wouldn't be as tempted to eat her either.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday. I'm Edward Cullen." I used the tone of voice most humans found nice.

"Umm..." Her eyes were glossed over, and yet she was looking right at me.

"You're Bella." I stated.

"How did you know that?" Everyone knew her. What does she mean?

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone here has called me Isabella, except for you."

"Do you prefer Isabella?" Why was everyone addressing her as Bella then?

"No, Bella's fine, but how did you know I prefer that?"

Stupid.

Stupid Edward. How could I have been so ignorant? Of course she would wonder that! I simply turned around and faced the front.

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't believe it, but I relished the thought of going to gym for the first time. I kind of wanted to get to know Isabella. What Edward had said last night really took an effect on me, and I was looking at this challenge with new excitement. I wanted to succeed.

I walked to gym at a slightly higher pace than normal.

When coach told me that Isabella and I would be on court one today, I walked with her.

"I'm sorry that I was so rude yesterday. I'm Jasper Hale." What she said next surprised me.

"What is with you Cullen men? I mean first Edward and you treat me like a dirty sock one day, and the next it's like I'm a daisy." She covere her mouth with her hand and a blush crept onto her cheeks. She was shocked at her own outburst and embarrassed.

_But that blush..._

No!

Okay, back into my mind. The monster just likes her pools of blood.

_Delicious pools of crimson..._

NO!

"Sorry about that. Edward tends to PMS a little." I joked. She giggled, glad that I hadn't taken her resentment to heart. Oh how I hoped Edward could here me though.

"Do you PMS too?" She continued with the joke, filled woth curiosity, but obviously didn't want me to know that. Silly Isabella, you can't hide your feelings from an empath.

"No. I just have mood swings like every other hormonal teenager." I wanted to add that I thought she was a demon sent to make my life horrible, but that's not something every hormonal teenager feels.

I could still feel curiosity from her but she didn't press the issue.

We played badmitton and had a pretty good time. I learned that she was clutzy. She hit Mike Newton in the head with her racket, not to mention tripping... a lot. Every time a would be a perfect gentleman, helping her up.... while holding my breath.

The demon still raged on, and everytime I touched her skin he would roar. Each time he would get louder and louder, willing me to take her life. When I thought I was going to give in, the bell rang. Saved by the bell, how cliche.

**Bella POV**

Jasper was totally different from his brother. While Edward and I had awkward conversation, Jasper made me feel light inside. He made me feel like a pretty girl, but then I would trip, and he would help me up with a look on his face. That look made me feel like he didn't like to touch me, that he wished he could just let go and step away.

They were both so confusing. Edward seemed very nice, it was just awkward talking to him, while Jasper was nice, then not so nice, then back to nice.

The thoughts made my brain just go totally haywire. I couldn't think straight.

**Edward POV**

I approached Jasper as he stood waiting by my car with Emmett and Rosalie.

I put the happiest smile on my face and said in the worst tone, "I HATE you guys."

"Geez Eddie-boy, What's got your knickers in a twist?" Emmett asked. That had the effect I wanted.

I looked straight as Jasper and said, "Apparently, I'm PMS-ing."

_So he had heard. _Jasper thought.

Emmett and Rose were mentally and physically expressing their enjoyment in this.

"Maybe you and Rosie can get your nails done together sometime!" Emmett's just such a hoot.

* * *

**There was something important I was going to tell you all, but I forgot.**

**-Gentry**


	4. Three Crushes

**AN: Thank you for the few people who have added this to Alert, reviewed, or favorite. It really means a lot to me! I want more people to review though because it keeps me posting. Right now I'm posting a lot because it's a new story that I really like, but when that wears off, you all who are reading have a problem...**

**unless you review that is. :P**

**Has anyone else noticed Bella Swan's initials are BS? I mean besides the whole full name being Isabella Marie Swan. Thenthey are IMS, but if you just go by Bella Swan, her initials are BS.**

**Disclaimer: Yah um... I can't think of a funny disclaimer. I can't think of a way to own Twilight either.**

**This was written to Crushcrushcrush by Paramore, so you know, if you feel like listening to it. It's awesome! I love Paramore. I was a fan before they were on the Twilight Soundtrack, so I almost screamed when they were on it, back in '08. Scratch that. I kind of did scream, just a little.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Three Crushes

**Bella POV**

I have some crushes. I liked two of three of the Cullen boys. That was most definitely for sure. I don't know which one I liked more. They were both nice, but for different reasons. I went through the beginning of my day, waiting for Biology and for Gym.

Who would have thought, that one day, I would look forward to gym?

Or falling flat on my face? I actually kind of looked forward to that because Jasper would always help me up and just make a sweet joke out of it.

At lunch, it was to my dismay that Edward wasn't sitting with the Cullens. Was he gone? I hoped he was just in the library or something. I very much wanted to attempt normal, none awkward, conversation with him today.

He was gone. His seat remained empty through out lunch and during biology. I really liked Edward. I could just feel that crush feeling towards him. The one where my heart just melted when he said a single word to me. The one where I just wanted to touch his hand. I know there would be an electric jolt, like in books or anything, but it just made you... I don't know, but it was interesting. I hadn't really liked anyone before, but this was different. I don't even know why.

When the bell rang, my thoughts turned to Jasper. It's like my brain was on a clock or something. 7:00 to 2:30 is when my every thought was about Edward. 2:31 to 10:00, my thoughts were trained on Jasper. Something must be wrong with me.

I was still dissapointed Edward hadn't showed up though.

**Jasper POV**

Bella is actually very pretty. I think I'm starting to develop a liking for this human, and I just can't believe it! I barely know her, yet I feel as though I know her. That totally does not make sense, even to myself, but I just sat in my room, trying to have it make sense. This girl was driving me crazy! I only have talked to her for 48 minutes, today in gym, but it felt as though it was so much longer. Again, my brain felt as though it was going to melt from the stupid contradictions I kept forming.

I heard a knock. "May I come in?" Edward's voice called.

_Yes. _I mentally answered. I didn't feel like talking.

"So you feel for Bella too?" I nodded.

Wait...

_Too...?_

"Yes. I'm having the same feelings, and I've barely said four sentences to the girl. I had listened in on your conversation, and she seems different, more mature, from the rest of the people I've ever met."

I nodded again. I was very confused, but a thought came to my head.

_What if we both like her more than we should?_

"Then we have a problem."

_Indeed we do._

"Let's just see what happens. I don't think either of us should condemn her to this lifestyle, let alone kill her."

_Agreed._

"We can't just ignore her though. She'll know something's up. She noticed te differrence from yesterday to earlier today."

Edward seemed to just be talking to himeself now, formulating a plan. I just zoned out, and soon I started imagine myself touching her skin again, kissing her, sinking my teeth into her flesh.

"Jasper! Don't do it!" Edward's voice brought me out of my state. I hadn't noticed that I was already halfway to the door, on my way to kill Bella."We have to control ourselves, Jasper. I have had to stop myself more than once already. Don't feel bad, just don't let it happen again."

_Don't feel bad? Feel bad? _For the first time since Edward entered my room I spoke, "Don't feel bad?!" My voice rang out sarcastically. "Why would I FEEL BAD, when I was just about to KILL someone when I wasn't even smelling her?!" I took quick, shallow breaths.

I could feel his sorrow, his pity, and worse his anger! He was angry that I was about to kill Bella Swan!

"Yes, because as I said earlier, I feel a pull towards her! I'm not going to love her, but I atleast want her to live a happy life!" He was even more angry now.

"Not going to love her?! It sounds like you already do! If you're getting this angry over something I hadn't even done, how are you going to leave her when we all leave in a couple of years!! Besides, do you think I don't already feel guilty?! I know I made a mistake just now, but I don't need your crap!" I was fuming now. His face fell before I had even finished the sentence.

"You're right. I'm in too deep, and it's only the beginning. I'm going for a run." I could feel his woes, guilts, and sorrows that still hung in my room, even after he had left my room.

**Edward POV**

I ran all the way to Alaska. I just needed to think.

Jasper's right, I _am _getting attached to Bella. It's been too fast. I think it's more than just a crush. I just can't figure out why I feel this pull towards her; it's more than just her blood. If it were just her blood, she'd be dead by now. However, Jasper is feeling it too. Could it be the fact that the blood is just so strong to us both?

What is that Italian phrase for people like her? La Tua Cantante? Yes, yes that's it! Blood Singer. She is a blood singer for two: Jasper and myself.

Nothing in my life is for sure at this point, except that I need to take some time off just too think. I picked up my phone to let Carlisle know that I wouldn't be coming back for a few days.

**Jasper POV**

"Tell the school that I'm home sick or something." Came the rough sound of a phone call.

"I'll ask one of your siblings to do that." Carlisle's voice replied.

Then I heard mumbling on the other end.

"Okay then. Goodbye Edward."

"What's all that about?" I voiced my concerns. I could feel Carlisle's sadness and understanding.

"Edward has some... troubles... with the Swan child issue. He feels it's best if he takes the rest of the week off. Please tell the school that he's sick." He was upset about Edward's departure, obviously.

I wasn't sure how to feel about this. I hadn't meant for edward to leave. Guilt. Yet I was happy that I wouldn't have to worry about him getting closer to Bella than me. Happiness.

I shouldn't be happy about this. Why am I happy about something we agreed wouldn't happen for either of us?

---

The day seemed to drag on... I couldn't wait to talk to Bella in seventh hour. I know I shouldn't, but I want to get to know Bella Swan.

English took forever.

Spanish even longer.

Earth Science was okay.

Trig was absolutely horrible.

History was actually pretty cool because we were focusing on the Civil War.

Lunch I spent staring at Bella and her friends.

However, Foods was absolutely disgusting and long.

Finally gym came, and I walked at the maximum human pace to get there.

I came up behind her. She was dissapointed. Why? "Hello Bella." She jumped a little. She was frightened.

"Oh! Hello Jasper!" Cue her blushing. Her mood lightened slightly. Could it be because of me? I hope so, but I shouldn't.

"You seem a little dissapointed. Are you upset at my presence?" I attempted with a joke, but I think she saw through it.

"No! Of course not! Who else is going to help me after I fall flat on my face?" She was avoiding why she was sad, but I could feel it is still there, under her smile.

"What's wrong then?" Please tell me. I beg of you!

After a sigh, she hesitantly told me, "Edward wasn't in class today." My face fell, but I composed myself before she saw... I think.

"Do you have a crush on my brother?" Please say no. Please say no! Please say NO!

"A little," she whispered with more blushing. My heart cracked. It wasn't broken, just cracked.

She didn't like me. She liked Edward. I felt like hitting something...

hard.

I have more than just a crush for Bella Swan. Why can't she like me? Why can't she see that I'm easier for her to be around? She feels awkward around Edward. I can atleast feel that. She feels way more comfotable around me! Why can't she see that for herself! Well, this is something neither Edward or I can ignore. This isn't something that can be overlooked by anyone. I barely knew Isabella Swan, but I was sure that I liked her more than I knew. If I was feeling this intense jealousy for her feelings toward Edward, then one thing is for sure:

I will surely die if I don't win Bella's heart.

* * *

**I wasn't originally end it there, but I really liked it there. Bella's POV was going to go after Jasper's but I thought this had a bit more effect. Hit or Miss?**

**I'm moving the story along pretty fast because I want to get to the good stuff! You know, like what happened at the end of this chapter!**

**I remember what I was going to tell y'all before I forgot yesterday. I might be looking for a beta. Maybe, maybe not, I'm not sure.**

**-Gentry.**


	5. Abusive Mr Floor

**AN: Good day to you, my lovely readers! I'm sad to say that you probably won't be getting chapters whipped out like lightning for a while. I'll still post a couple times a week, sometimes only once, because my life is starting to not like being ignored. Darn homework, friends, pets, and activities. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: -floats in a many neon colored clouds- Weeeee! OHMAIGOSH! This is so much fun! Where is this spectacular place?**

**Big voice: THE REALM OF INSANITY!**

**Me: DOES THAT MEAN I OWN TWILIGHT HERE?**

**Big voice: -gigglesnort- Of course you don't own Twilight. You certainly aren't that far into the realm of insanity.**

**Me: Must.... Float... FARTHER!!! -flailing limbs-**

* * *

Chapter 5:

**Jasper POV:**

The next few days were similar.

My day would seem to go on forever...

I'd talk to Bella.

The night would seem to go forever.

Repeat.

Emmett would keep commenting about how bizarre I was. Apparently, it wasn't healthy for a vampire to want to continue to be in the presence of a human... Healthy for the human anyways. I was getting better at controlling myself. The more I got to know Bella, the less I wanted to eat her. I could touch her and still breathe. However short and quick those breaths were, it didn't matter. They were still breaths.

The problem was when Edward came back. How am I going to tell him him, or preferably keep from him, that I've been growing closer to Bella? I think she likes me better than she liked him. The dissapointment in seeing me in place of Edward was now minor, and the pleasure was growing.

The pleasure for both of us. I was currently on my way to pleasure.

**Bella POV**

I hadn't let anyone know about my infatuation with Jasper, especially Jessica. Jessica would be angry with me, not to mention the rumors. I wanted to let Angela know, but I could never get a moment alone with her. Jessica was always right there, as if she knew I was trying to spill some beans.

It was getting a little out of control, though. The highlight of my day was gym.

How sad. Even worse, I actually enjoyed falling in gym. He was always there, offering his hand.

The floor burns hurt though. That's the downside. Sometimes when he wasn't on the totally other side of court retrieving the birdie or my racket, he would catch me. That seldom happened. When I hit something or let go of my racket, it goes really far...

as in across the gym...

and I end up on the ground...

with floor burns...

speaking of which, ow.

I fell again. I blushed when Jasper helped me up, again.

"So are you and the floor going out or something?" As always, he made a joke about it to spare my embarrassment.

"Yah. It's kind of a long term relationship. We're really close." I was totally not smiling because well, it hurt.

"I could tell. It's a little obvious." He smirked. Stupid, good-looking, graceful, handsome, fantastic....

Sorry where was I? Oh yeah, he's too graceful. It makes me jealous.

"Promise not to tell anyone something?" I said with a dead serious look on my face.

"Yah, sure. What?" He seemed curious.

"The floor abuses me. I think I need to break up with him, but klutziness won't let us?" Again, dead serious, not just the look, but that's how I felt. He cracked up. If only I was kidding.

**Jasper POV**

I love Bella! She had such a cute sense of humor. I thought she was really going to tell me something. All her emotions were so serious. I didn't think she was a very amazing actress.

"It's not funny!" She said with a little slap to my arm.

"Actually it is, Bella. It's very funny."

"I'm dead serious! The floor is not a cool guy!" She was serious. Her emotions were still pretty happy, but they had an edge of something harsher to them.

"No, he's a lucky guy." Crap. I just said that out loud. Her emotions were embarrassment... again.

"You really think so?" She said while hiding behind her hair.

"Yes." I might as well not lie to her, besides the whole vampire thing.

Cue more blushing.

----------

I walked out of gym feeling on top of the world, as I always have for the past couple weeks. Bella was just a fantastic person. She made me feel happy.

I went home feeling great and it leaked from my pores, or atleast that's what Rose had said. I knew this high wouldn't last forever. Bella is a drug. Once she's gone, your a mess.

I'm a mess.

The mess is back, because Bella's high on me wore off. It's gone, And to make matters worse, when I got home, Esme was waiting for us.

"Edward's coming back on Saturday!"

Crap. That gave me tomorrow to figure out my head plan.

**Edward POV**

I can do this! Jasper can do this. I can do this. It will be simple. I'll taljk to her when I have to, but I won't treat her any differently than the rest of the small student body. She is nothing special. I can face Bella. She is just a human. Vampires don't get attached to humans. They just don't. I'm going to finish out high school in Forks. I won't leave my family, and I won't make them leave. We will stick together... in Forks.

_Plus I'll see Bella again._

All it took was that thought to crush my lie. The truth was, that I was going back to Forks because I couldn't get that human out of my head. She was there, and I wasn't going to ignore her anymore. She was too good for that.

_I love Bella Swan._

Another truth. I really do, and I have no idea why. I'm sure Jasper isn't getting nearly as attached as me, and he's actually talked to the girl! Even if he has, I'll be the one.

I'll win her heart...

I can promise you that.

* * *

**Any predictions on who will win Bella's affections? If you really want to know....**

**Not telling.**

**What fun is it to ruin a cliff hanger?**

**No fun at all.**

**Goodbye for now, My lovelies.**

**-Gentry**


	6. Heee's Baaaack!

**AN: Thanks to all the alerts and faves, but if you could review, that'd be fantastic. I'd like to thank two of the reviewers who review almost everytime. It means a lot to me and I know everyone hears this from authors, but I'm posting and writing for people like you. If there wasn't anyone who did that, I'd keep it all in my head.**

**Disclaimer: So a 17 year old author came to my school today. He was really cool! I haven't read his book yet, but it's at the top of my list. Can you believe this guy wrote this book in 6th grade, worked on it, and got it published when he was 15?! Yah that's amazing. It's called The Fiddle of Fire. It's proof that most of the Twilight fanfiction community could become authors like right now, you know if we owned the rights to Twilight, which we don't, including me.**

**IMPORTANT: Practice for a play I'm in starts after New Years, so brace yourself for slowish updating.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Heee's Baaaack!

**Edward POV**

I can't wait to see Bella again...

Seeing my family would be nice too, but it's mostly Bella. I can't wait to tell them all how I feel about Bella. I kind of wonder what Jasper will think. I know he was rather confused about Bella also. He's probably over it, besides the whole blood thing, but you know.

I really can not wait to talk to Bella. I want to erase all the bad memories of me from her mind. I want her to see me as caring Edward, not a creepy vampire, but that's a bit of a dilema.

What if she runs, screaming? I don't think it's the best idea to tell her right off the bat. Yah, let's keep it at subtle, sweet conversation. That would be nice.

**Jasper POV**

What am I going to tell Edward? There is no way he's going to just be over all of this! I mean, 'Hey Edward, I kind of am in love with Bella. No big deal, right?' isn't exactly a pleasant conversation to have with your brother, who most likely is also in love with the girl! This is not good!

A door shutting brought me from my thoughts. Crap, Edward must be home. Block my thoughts, block my thoughts, block my thoughts. I ran downstairs, avoiding time to let my thoughts slip.

"I have to talk to you." Preferably where there isn't something to break that Esme would be upset about.

"Ummm... okay? I'm guessing it's about whatever your blocking." He was confused.

"Yeah. Let's go outside." More confusion.

We walked out and jumped across the river. We went into a group of trees. They were sturdy and useful for anger to be released upon. Emmett would know.

"Why would I be angry?" Crap, Block my thoughts; block my thoughts!

"What's going on Jasper?" Confusion was the only emotion I was getting.

"Why did you come back?" If it was for Bella, Houston we have a problem.

"I'm done running." Confusion and hurt colored not only his feelings, but his voice. There was a bit of determination there also.

"From what?" I had to know if it was just her blood or more.

"Bella, but you know that, Jasper."

"How do you feel about Bella, Edward?" Enough questions. This was the important one.

"How do _you _feel about her, Jasper?" I was afraid he would ask me that. For the first time, I was going to admit my feelings for a mere human, but Bella was more than just that. She was the sweetest, most caring, super person I had ever met.

"I love her." We said at the exact same time, with a look and feeling of complete determination upon us.

As I said, Houston, we have a problem.

"That's not an option, Jasper. We can't both love her."

"It seems we do."

We stood there in the silence for awhile. I thought nothing but of the conversations and contact that Bella and I had the past week. I thinked Bella liked me back. Certainly it wasn't the same intensity that I had been feeling for her, but I had felt her embarrassment, love, excitement to see me, her everything. I knew she had, atleast, small bits of the same feelings that I had for her.

From Edward, I felt jealousy, anger, hurt, negative emotions.

Finally he broke the silence, "We weren't supposed to get close to her Jasper."

I laughed at that, a bitter sarcastic laugh. "And your every thought hasn't surrounded her? I can feel your jealousy and your regret, Edward. If the roles were reversed, you would have done the same. Don't deny it."

Hurt... Silence... It all surrounded me.

"Let me be happy, Jasper," He said. "Just this once?" What he said was true. I had felt his sorrow, loneliness, woes through out the many years I had been with the Cullen family. He wasn't happy...

But what about me?

Doesn't he know that I have had the same feelings? Absolutely the same. The Cullen's were wonderful, but they hadn't filled the entire void in my heart, my dead, unbeating heart.

"Bella's too good for me, Edward. She makes me forget my sadness, my downcasts. She makes me feel whole. I'm not giving up someone that precious. No chance. I want joy too."

**Edward POV**

"Let me be happy, Jasper," I said. "Just this once?" He doesn't know my pain, my suffering...

Oh wait. He does. Not only can he feel it, he can experience it. His mind is covering this point.

"Bella's too good for me, Edward. She makes me forget my sadness, my downcasts. She makes me feel whole. I'm not giving up someone that precious. No chance. I want joy too." Of course he does. Who doesn't.

The question is who wanted it more? Who deserved it more?

...

Who was going to get it?

I honsestly had no clue. I hadn't been here long enough or seen enough of his thoughts to know these answers. I need to though. I need to know who was going to get their happiness...

Who was going to get Bella? Who would she choose?

Who is going to live in sadness?

I hope it won't be me... but Jasper is so deserving of happiness. I'm not sure if I am; I'm a monster.

After another silent streak, He said "Do you know what this means?"

"We fight to the death?" Haha, I'm not sure if I'm joking though.

After another bitter laugh, I kind of wonder if he has been practicing those.

"No, Bella picks."

"That will be a wonderful conversation. 'Hey Bella, we're vampires with no mates. Jasper has only known you for a week, and I've only talked to you two days, but would you mind if we make you a vampire and pick one of us to love for eternity?' Yah that would be sure swell!" I said sarcastically.

"Afraid of a little competition, Edward?" He asked.

"Absolutely not." Actually I'm scared out of my mind.

"Then may the better man win Bella's heart."

The worst part was that he meant every word of it.

* * *

**Well... Good? Bad? "Ewww... I just threw my computer away 'cause your writing's trash!"?**

**Pick one and review! I want more than just favorites and alerts (but those are nice too.)**

**-Gentry**


	7. Neutral

**Hooray! My very first super late update! Hahaha just kidding. I'm just as bummed as you guys, but the holidays have been crazy and I got a new computer and it's been so stupid. Anyway, a new chapter for you.**

**Rant time: I absolutely hate people who review on stories, saying how much they hate Twilight. It's like "Ok. You are just a weirdo bizzaro who kind find something better to do than rant about Twilight? How sad." This didn't happen on my story, but I saw a couple and was absolutely annoyed. So where ever, who ever, and what ever you are I hope you read this, and I hope you post with an account so I can ask you about your views on posting pointless reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

Chapter Seven: Not named yet

**Edward POV**

Their thoughts were unbearable. There had never been a fight in our family as big as this. It was hardly a fight though. It was more of tension release. Bella was bringing out the worst in us. It was not healthy, but it felt amazing. It felt amazing to really care about something. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, and I'd be sad if any of them died, but I lacked the second half that four parts of my family had.

_Edward, Has everything cooled off enough to have a family meeting?_

"No." I spoke aloud. Even though Carlisle was on the main floor, he could hear me. I wasn't ready to face anyone. I just wanted things to stop. I wanted to not think. I wish I could sleep just to escape these horrid feelings of guilt, and to dream...

about a possibility that Bella and I could be together.

Let's face it. The chances are slim that should could be mine. Jasper and I are vampires, reducing any chance that she could love either of us. If the small hope became real, she'd pick Jasper. He's a better man than I am. He's only killed by accident or ignorance. I've killed by selfish hunger. Jasper killed people before he knew he could survive on animals. He didn't know there was a way, and afterwards he killed by lack of control. He didn't mean to, so it was more easily forgiven.

During my rebellious years, I killed out of reasoning, that shouldn't have been reasoned. I killed because I was hungry and I was too selfish to just have animals. I reasoned that these people were barely human, that they would take more innocent lives than I would, but I shouldn't have killed them anyway. Every human life is precious and irreplaceable.

Those are reason enough for Bella to pick Jasper, the southern gentleman, over myself, the monster. However, I wasn't going to give up with out a fight. I wanted eternal happiness. I wanted it bad.

Morning came far too early for me to get very in-depth with my plans to charm Bella Swan.

**Bella POV**

Lunch just wouldn't come fast enough. I wanted to stare at Jasper. How pathetic am I? I would be happy just by gawking at a boy. I swore to myself that it would never happen, that there would never be a guy I took this much interest in until I was atleast in college, but Jasper charmed me. He made me feel like an important, pretty, graceful women, although I was a silly, clutzy, average girl.

I walked through the lunch line with Jessica, babbling about some dance that was approaching, I looked for Jasper, but to my dismay the Cullen's lunch table had two people sitting at it. Both Edward and Jasper were missing. Had Jasper caught what Edward had? There was a rumor about Edward being sick around school and Jasper comfirmed it for me. If they were both gone, that would mean a sad, sad, sad Monday for Bella.

I sat through lunch feeling down, not really depressed, but definitely disappointed. Both of the Cullens, exlcuding those whom **(Is this where I'd use whom? I recently learned about it, but I'm having trouble grasp the who/ whom concept.)** were absent, were glaring at me. It was kind of giving me chills.

Imade my way to Biology, feeling unhopeful. I sat down, feeling unhopeful. I started to doodle before the bell, feeling unhopeful. Those things happened before someone sat down and said the two velvet words that made my day, "Hello Bella."

I turned, in shock, to see two very pretty topaz eyes staring at me under very dark lashes.

"Um.... er... Hi Edward." I was kind of surprised he was here.

**Jasper POV**

Edward and I decided to chat during lunch. We walked right off campus and into the neighboring woods, surprisingly we didn't get stopped. I mean honestly, you'd think even a small town like Forks wouldn't let their students off campus.

"We obviously can't just tell Bella, 'Hey. We're vampires and even though we hardly know you, we're desperately in love with you. Pick one of us to be your soulmate forever.' So what are we going to do?"

Way to be blunt Edward. "Just treat it as if we were human. We'll each get to know her. Maybe ask her out or something. I don't know Edward. I haven't exactly had that much experience with dating."

"Well then, that plan is the best we can do. I guess that's it."

"Edward, wait." He's been trying to remain emotionless, but I could feel hurt and jealousy in him.

"Yes, Jasper."

"I'm sorry. I've been acting childish, but I want to be happy too." He understands.

"Yes Jasper. I'm sorry too, it's just that there is a lot at stake here. It's a lot of pressure, and well you have a head start since I took off for that week. I'm sorry too."

We walked back to school and Edward was neutral. I couldn't get a really good reading off of him. He wasn't happy, sad, angry, anything. His presence was just there.

When we got back inside the building, we realized how much time we had taken. Lunch was over and we only had a few minutes to get to class. We silently parted ways to our classes, knowing full wee that Edward was going to see Bella this hour.

I sat through sixth hour feeling nervous. For once I understood why humans just couldn't sit still. I was so nervous that I tapped my pencil. For a vampire, moving when you are nervous is a pretty big deal. I just couldn't wait for gym, or rather, the chance to talk to Bella.

* * *

**I'd like to wish you all a belated Happy Holidays and a happy New Year! I can't promise how long it will take for the next chapter to come, but it will be soon. Probably a couple days after New Year. I can't believe that it's almost 2010! **

**-Gentry**


	8. Impact as Always

******Kind of just a cute chapter. I didn't think I was going to get it out this fast, but it just couldn't wait to be written. It wrote itself.**

**Diclaimer: Why must you keep ruining my dreams by having me admit that they aren't true.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Impact As Always

**Edward POV**

I walked to biology running possible conversations for Bella and me to talk about. As I walked in the classroom, I noticed Bella was totally focused on her notebook. Her face was as pretty as ever, but slightly odd because her brow was furrowed as if in conversation or disappointment. What could be upsetting to make Bella's face distort? She was just as pretty, but her bothers were now my bothers.

"Hello Bella." I said as I sat down. She mumbled a greeting, and turned towards me

"Is Jasper here today? I didn't see him at lunch. Did he catch what you had?" Ouch. That hurt. My confidence that I had when I entered the room, was suddenly shattered. How will I ever make up for the week I missed?

"He's here. We had to have a discussion during lunch." I tried not to let my sadness show, but I think she noticed.

"Oh... Okay then." Her mood brightened considerably and then asked me, "Are you feeling better?" She cared about me... Or was this mere politeness?

"I'm feeling much better." Now that we are talking. I didn't feel the need to add this tidbit however. "So how are you enjoying Fork's wonderful weather?" She laughed. It was the prettiest, most appealing sound I had ever heard. I craved to hear it again.

"You're asking me about the weather?"

"I guess I am."

"Well I don't like the wet, or the cold for that matter." She doesn't like cold. How repulsed would she be by my skin?

The rest of biology was filled with slightly less awkward conversation than our previous one, but it wasn't enough for me. I had to see her again after this.

What really hurt was how her eyes lit up when the bell rang. Was she excited to see Jasper, or excited to be away from me?

**Bella POV**

Today's conversation with Edward had been interesting. We had talked about a few common small talk topics... like the weather. When the bell rang, I was absolutely psyched though. Edward confirmed that Jasper was indeed at school, and I couldn't wait to talk to him. Badminton was over though, so I don't know if I'll get to talk to him as much. I hoped we moved on to another pairing sport.

I walked into the gym after changing to see a wonderful, handsome person, until coach blocked my view. Oh joy.

"Our next topic is basketball! Today we will just be practicing passing. So pair up!" After a brief show of the coordinated people demonstrating the proper ways to pass, everyone starting pairing up. There was no way Jasper would ask me. Atleast, that's what I thought until Jasper made my day by saying one word, "Partners?"

"Sure." I think my excitement was a little too much because he smiled somewhat of a mocking smile. He, thankfully, didn't say anything.

We walked out onto our designated passing positions, but I felt one foot trip over the other. I waited for the impact, but it never came.

Pfft. I wish.

As always, my face met the floor, but the perfect gentlemen helped me up again. It seems as though all the contact we've had is him helping me up...

and when my racket flew out of my hand last week, but other than that, that's about it.

Our conversations were light and pleasant. We talked about wierd facts that we had learned, and I couldn't believe some of the odd topics we talked about the strangest stuff. I don't know how we got on this topic, but we stood there, passing the ball back and forth, and trading interesting facts. Jasper knew more than me.

"Did you know that female Black Widow spiders eat their mates?" I said as I tried to stump him. I wanted to know something that he didn't. It was childish, but I wanted to know SOMETHING more than he did.

"Actually I did. That's why the are called widows." Darn. He knew that one too.

After many minutes of this, Coach Clapp told us that it was time to go change. Time had seemed to pass more quickly, but I went to the girl's locker room to get changed, while feely light and bubbly.

I realized that Jasper made me feel like a teenager. I was so used to acting older than I was that I had no idea how fun it was to experience teenage years. Everyone complained about hormones and zits during their teenage years, but it's not that bad. It's actually very enjoyable, atleast the past week has been.

As I left the locker room, I was heading towards my truck when Jasper cut me off. I, strangely, didn't mind.

"Bella. I didn't ask you earlier, but would you like to maybe do something with me this weekend?" He laughed nervously. I couldn't believe he was serious though. Who would like plain Jane Bella?

"Did you lose a bet or something?" He chuckled.

"Silly Bella, I just want to hang out with you."

"Seriously?" I still just couldn't believe it.

"Umm... Sure." I agreed, and I was in shock, but I meant it.

"Excellent." He sounded so sincere, and he started walking away.

"Wait! What are we doing?" I was curious.

"It's a surprise!" He called over his shoulder.

Everyone was staring by now. They must have figured out that we were going on a date just by the last two sentences. I could hear Jessica's questions already.

**Jasper POV**

The truth is, I have no idea what we're doing, but I'm sure I'll figure something out.

* * *

**My absolute favorite part of this chapter is:**

**_I waited for the impact, but it never came. _**

**_Pfft. I wish._**

**Everyone uses that line, but I hadn't a little twist to it.**

**-Gentry.**


	9. Time Goes By

**AN: SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYY! I was ging to go into a rant about what a terrible person I am, why I haven't updated in along time, etc etc. The answer is simple. Life. Life got in the way, and that's all you need to know. **

**Diclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The End.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Time Goes By

**Jasper POV**

Time goes by... very slowly. I couldn't wait to see Bella tomorrow, let alone Friday night for our date. I still couldn't believe I had asked her out. I saw her walking by, and I acted on impulse. It was the most human impulse I had felt since... well... since I was human. My only impulse was hunting, but Bella was giving me my human life back. That's just yet another reason to love her.

Ever since Edward had found out that I had asked Bella on a date, it's all been very tense. I kind of felt bad for ruining the nice atmosphere we had after our discussion...

Kind of...

Not really.

Because Bella is worth it.

Yah, but Edward didn't like it. It wasn't all fun though, because when Edward felt angry, I was angry. That's one of the many cons of being an empath. There were pros too, like happiness, love, and Bella's embarrassment. It was so darn cute.

The real matter at hand was what do I want to do for my date with Bella. Dinner seemed classic, but then there's the fact that she'd probably notice when I didn't eat. Not to mention that it's over used. Anything that requires sun is out. Movies are over used and a waste of time. You never even talk to the person on the date. Let me think like how Bella would like to spend a Saturday afternoon...

...

Books.

Bella likes books.

Well. Obviously we can't just read the entire time. That would be boring.

I got it!

**Edward POV**

I could hear Jasper trying to figure out where to take Bella on_ their_ date. I've decided I don't like using the word_ their_ in that sentence. I'd prefer to be using the word _our. _Our date sounds so much better. Our as in Bella's and mine. Sadly Jasper beat me to it. He didn't even mean to. He just did it. Well, atleast that's what his mind was telling me.

I don't like this feeling. _Jealousy. _It's such an ugly feeling. I've seen people act it, I've read about it, but I've never felt it. I don't like it.

Darnit! Jasper just figured out where he was taking Bella.

**Bella POV**

I'm pathetic. I'm already wondering what I'm going to wear for something about four days away.

I went to bed rather early, hoping to pass time by sleeping. Obviously that didn't work because I was to nervous to sleep.

For something FOUR days away.

I occupied my time by picking out my outfit. Then I realized that I didn't know how formal our date was. I was really annoyed at not asking more questions when Jasper asked me out. I went back to bed trying to get some shut eye in.

When I woke up, I wanted to look extra nice. I spent time blow-drying my hair perfectly straight. I brushed my teeth really well, and oicked out a better outfit than what I had normally been wearing. Jasper asking me out realy gave me a confidence boost.

School went by slowly. I wanted to see Jasper...

and Edward. Even though I liked Jasper better, Edward sparked my interest. He was a very interesting guy, but I didn't really have time to really get to know him because the hour I was with him, we were learning. In gym, it was more free to talk because well... you were supposed to.

Similar thoughts ran through my head the entire day. At lunch, I stole glances at Edward and Jasper, and a couple times I thought I saw them look this way, but I don't know why. Why would either of them look at me? I still think Jasper asking me out was a joke, and to be honest, I was kind of preparing for him to cancel on me in gym. something along the lines of "Silly Bella, I wasn't really asking you out." I still hoped though. I hoped that he really did like me.

Lunch went by in a breeze, just like the rest of my classes. As always, I spent my time staring at two of the three gorgeous Cullen boys. Occaisionly they would glance back I would flush from the embarrassment of being caught staring. I was so embarrassed when another Cullen would glance, or more so glare, in my direction. Of course it was Rosalie, and I just felt nervous and confused then.

I walked to Biology very quickly, naturally stumbling a few times. I stumbled when I saw Edward, I stumbled to the table, and I stumbled as I sat down. I stumbled a lot.

"Hello Bella." It's like he can see the effect he has on my heart when he says those words. Everyday, I miss a beat because he says it in the same velvet voice everyday.

We only really talked about the assignment we were working on. I was dissapointed. I thought that we had been making progress. Apparently not though.

I walked to gym in a totally mindless state, I totally didn't realize when Jasper walked up behind me.

"You look very pretty today." I jumped, but my mood was immediately lightened at the fact that Jasper complimented me. I was elated.

"Hello Jasper! Parters?"

"As always."

We once again just passed the ball back and forth just talking about things. It was so much easier being with Jasper than his brother... Why was I even thinking about his brother?

Gym passed far too quickly for my taste. I did ask Jasper the much needed question for our date.

"Sooo..."

"Sooo..." He mimicked my tone, only exceedingly more annoying.

"For our date, I was wondering..."

"I'm not telling you Bella." Darn it. I hoped that I could get out of him where we are going, so I might as well ask him what to wear.

"Fine, but that causes a problem. You see, I don't know what to wear because I'm not sure where we're going." I pouted. Please just give in and tell me where.

"Dress casually, Bella." No luck.

* * *

**The next chapter entails quite a thrilling event, so stay tuned!**

**-Gentry**


	10. What a Boring Life

**Thanks to those who review. Sorry I don't always reply, but I check e-mail on two different computers, but fanfic only works on one so I get confused.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: -floats in a many neon colored clouds- Weeeee! OHMAIGOSH! This is so much fun! Where is this spectacular place?**

**Big voice: THE REALM OF INSANITY!**

**Me: DOES THAT MEAN I OWN TWILIGHT HERE?**

**Big voice: -gigglesnort- Of course you don't own Twilight. You certainly aren't that far into the realm of insanity.**

**Me: Must.... Float... FARTHER!!! -flailing limbs-**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: What a Boring Life

**Jasper POV**

Bella came to school on Thursday, and as always, I watched her get out of her car. She then did something out of character. She went and looked at her tires. It's as if she were inspecting them. I could see her eyes getting slightly watery and I wondered what could have caused her to cry. She didn't look unhappy though, thereby sending my brain into complete confusion and curiosity.

It was then that i heard the screech of the tires.

...

Tyler Crowley's car was coming straight for Bella.

Taking to my vampiric senses, I froze. I didn't mean to, I just did. I couldn't believe what was about to happen. I saw a blur of white, and I thanked the heavens above, if there were any, that Edward had taken action when I couldn't. I only hoped that Bella was safe.

There was much confusion as everyone called 911 and rushed to Bella's side. I wondered if it were possible for vampires to go into shock because I seemed to be in a mindless state. I just watched as Bella was carried off in an ambulance, and Edward followed along.

My state seemed to be over as soon as everything had cleared. I immediately jumped into the Volvo, and I drove myself to the hospital. I hoped desperately that Bella was alright. I couldn't believe I didn't do anything. I'm incredibly stupid. I can't believe I just stood there when Bella, the only person to ever influence me like she has, was about to be crushed. I'm such an idiot.

I stormed into the hospital and into Carlisle's office.

"Is she okay?!" I hissed. I was incredibly angry at myself.

"I've looked at her X-rays and they seem alright. I was actually just about to release her. Would you like to come?" Carlisle's a great man. He was so polite when I was so rude.

"Yes. Thank you, Carlisle. I'm sorry." I controlled my anger."

"It's quite alright, son. It's understandable." He remained calm as I kept reigning in my emotions.

"I'm here to spring you." I heard Edward say as I walked into the room.

"Bella, You're vitals look good, and I'd say that you are good to go." Carlisle signed a paper and cleared her.

"Can I talk to you?" She whispered to Edward. I couldn't help my curiosity, so I followed them around the corner.

"You were across the lot! I saw you!" Bella accused.

"I was standing right next to you Bella." Smooth lie from Edward.

"You stopped the van with your hand!" She was an observant girl.

"No one is going to believe you." _You might as well have told her, Edward! _His eyes flickered towards my direction for a fraction of a second.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone." Wait... What?

She would keep our secret even if we were freaks? Impossible, although maybe I haven't given Bella any credit. Would she really keep our secret? I don't know. Surely she would run screaming if she knew what we were.

Edward quickly finished the conversation before I could pay attention again and we left around the corner, heading towards Carlisle's study.

"She's knows something. I'm sure of it." Edward said after the door was safely closed behind us.

"Of course she does. She saw you stop a massive van with only your hand, of course she knows something!" We were both nervous and tense. I could feel it.

"You can't go on that date with her! She'll be bound to figure something out!" He was dead to me.

"I'm going on my date." It won't do any good to rip his head off. Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it.

"No you aren't." I growled.

"Yes. I. AM."

"Jasper, she'll figure something out."

"She was bound to figure something out anyway! With two vampires totally in love her, there is no way that she'd be kept in the dark forever!" I had a very good point.

"Yes, you do have a very good point, Jasper, but that doesn't mean anything." He said between his teeth.

Stupid mind reading ability.

"Edward, it means everything, and I'm leaving now."

I stomped out, feeling very upset. I let everyone feel it too.

**Bella POV**

It's official, Edward's insane. After my being released, he went from perfectly nice, to the devil.

Okay, okay I'm exagerrating alittle, but seriously, does he have multiple personality disorder? He's just so moody. It's giving me whiplash. I'm just glad his brother isn't like that. I just wanted to go home and get some rest before facing the school tomorrow, because no one would let me go back today, no matter how much I said I was fine.

---

I woke up feeling refreshed, but so not excited for facing my fellow students. Atleast it's Friday. One day until my date with Jasper.

As always, a light drizzle was coming from the clouds. I was very unhappy to find slush on the ground. Atleast rain soaks into the ground or goes down gutters, and snow can be packed down on the ground, but if I fall in slush, I get completely soaked.

When I got to school, my loud truck was surrounded by worried friends, and people who justed wanted part of the spotlight I didn't want.

I was surrounded by "Are you okay?"'s and "How are you?"'s. It was too many people and I was thankful for the relief when Jasper approached and asked me the same the same questions, but instead of blending in with the crowd, everyone was immediately silenced in shock that one of the Cullen's had gone beyond family members to talk to. People started to leave, and Jessica went with them with the 'you will tell me everything in trig.' look.

My day went trough uneventfully, except for seemingly everyone asking me to give them the dirty details. I went with Edward's story about he apparently pushed me out of the way after he had been standing right next me... Which, half of that was true.

Speak of the devil, he acted as though I was a piece of rotten cheese in Biology today. He wouldn't talk to me and the most acknowledgement I'd gotten was glares. I'd thought we might have been closer from his saving me, but I guess our fight was left over from yesterday afternoon.

I walked to P.E wondering what I possibly could have done to make Edward so angry. I had no idea.

"How has your day been?" Those Cullen men with their smooth voices never ceased to catch my surprise.

"Pretty good, except your brother is treating me like the devil."

He laughed. "Oh he's just having a bad day. I think I've been making him pretty angry myself. Don't worry about it."

"That makes me feel loads better!" I swear he could feel my relief, it's kind of unnerving.

We went through our gym class talking about what we were going to do tomorrow, or rather, I guessed and he replied yes or no.

"Are we going for a walk?"

He chuckled. "No, it's going to rain tomorrw."

"It's casual dress right?"

"Yes, that's still the plan."

"Lunch?"

"Maybe."

"That's it isn't it!" I was sooo right!

"Actually that's what we're doing if we get done early, so that's part of it." I was wrong again. He laughed at the dissapointment that was sure to be on my face.

"Did you want to go to lunch?" Curiosity burned behind his seemingly casual voice.

"You missunderstood. I was dissapointed because I guessed wrong again."

"Oh." He understood now.

Once again, the bell rand far too early.

"I'm picking you up at ten tomorrow. Is that all right?" he had asked this a couple days earlier, but he must have forgotten or he was double checking.

"Yes. That's perfect."

"Excellent! Good-bye Bella," and with that he walked off.

* * *

**Well, the date is next chapter, and I'm sure that you are all looking forward to it.**

**Now for something important. The most reviews per chapter I've gotten is four. My goal is now five. Without five, I will still update, but Mike Newton will end up on the date with Bella and Jasper. -evil grin- You do not want to see that plan. It involves Jasper covered in alfredo sauce -maniacle laughter-! We all love our Cullen men delicious, but not quite in that literal of sense. So spare Jasper and review!**

**-Gentry**


	11. Yodeling and Alfredo

**IMPORTANT!!!!!**

******AN: **I only got 4 of the 5 reviews I so kindly asked for. You know what that means....

**MIKE NEWTON!!! BWHAHAHAHA!**

**Since only a few reviewed, I take that as those few were the only ones who didn't want Mike Newton in the story, so I will write the original chapter and send it out to the people who ask for it. Don't take this too seriously because the chapter won't change anything in the plot too much. I think it's better than what I originally planned. It's actually the same chapter, but I added Mike and the alfredo.**

**I want 5 reviews on this chapter, or else the next one won't turn out so cute. Dun Dun Dun Duuuuuuun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**So here is your chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Yodeling and Alfredo**

**Bella POV**

I woke up, and I was totally relaxed...

for about two seconds.

I then realized that today is Saturday, and I have a date! With Jasper! JASPER! I had been waiting all week for this, and although I have no idea where he's taking me, I was beyond excited, and nervous, and that all made me spazzy. I mean it was JASPER HALE! I couldn't wait!

I had woken up at about eight o' clock, so that means that I had about two hours to be ready. I ran downstairs, and I obviously tripped a few times, but I never fell. Charlie hadn't asked why I was so excited because, well, he wasn't here. He went fishing, as always, on Saturday. I quickly ate my Cheerios, so I had more time to get ready. As soon as I was done, I raced upstairs.

I grabbed my clothes and all but ran to the shower. Normally taking a shower relaxes me, but today it had no hope to calm my nerves. I threw on blue jeans and a red blouse that was too fancy to wear to school, but it was still considered casual. I blow dryed, scrunched, and slightly hair sprayed my hair until it hung in natural, loose waves. I even applied a slight bit of make up to my eyes. After I deemed myself to look good, I went to check the time to find that I had five minutes until Jasper got here. I ran back upstairs, always stumbling, to get my bag.

I just ran right back down stairs when I heard the doorbell ring. I grabbed my jacket and opened the door.

"Ready?" I was greeted by the most handsome person I had ever seen.

"Yes." I answered breathlessly.

He led me out to his car, and opened the door for me. What a gentlemen.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked.

"No luck, but you look very pretty today." I blushed at his statement.

"Don't try to distract me." I said.

"Fine then. All I'll tell you is that we are going to Port Angeles for this." He smiled slightly as I pouted a little. He was being very vague.

Our car ride was filled with light topics as we talked, with some music playing softly in the background. I honestly had no idea what it was. It was pretty though. My mind was still a little blown from the fact that I was in Jasper's car, on my date, with Jasper. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. It seemed that was all I really thought about anymore, but sometimes edward snuck his way in my brain.

"Okay, close your eyes." He said. We must be getting close.

"Why?" I played dumb.

"Because it's a surprise, Bella." He sighed. I liked the way my name sounded when he said it though.

Unwillingly I closed my eyes.

"No peeking." He laughed when I grumbled at his statement.

"I hate surprises."

"But you'll like this one." He seemed so sure.

When he stopped the car he told me to keep my eyes closed and wait. He walked over to my side, and opened my door.

"Keep them closed." He told me as he helped me out of the car. He led me down what I assumed a side walk was, and finally we came to a stop.

"Okay, Open your eyes!" I did as I was told and I stood in front of a book store. In the front window a large sign said that one of my favorite authors was signing books today!

"Jasper! Why didn't you tell me? I would have brought my copy for her to sign!" I was incredibly happy, but a little miffed that I wouldn't get my copy signed.

"Actually, I took it from your locker. I have it right here." Jasper thought of everything!

"Thank you so much! Let's get in line!" I wanted to meet them so bad.

We were about twenty people from the front, and now I realize why Jasper wanted to leave at ten. He drove rather fast, so we got here about a quarter to eleven. Eleven was when it opened.

"I'm so excited, Jasper! Thank you, thank you, thank you for bringing me here!" I was really over joyed.

"Your welcome, Bella. Anything to make you happy." Our conversations were very similar to this our entire way through the line, and when we finally got to the front, it was about 11:45.

"And who am I making this out to?" She said in a cheery voice.

"I'm Bella, and I love your books so much, and I can't believe I'm meeting you! It's fantastic! I might want to be an English teacher or even a author, and you are such an inspiration to me!" I tend to babble when I get to excited.

"Thank you very much, Bella. It was nice to meet you." She said as she handed back my copy. I read what she had written as Jasper had his book signed.

_Dear Bella,_

_You seem like a great person, and I hope that you succeed with English teaching or writing or whatever you choose to do. Inspire others as I have inspired you. ;)_

Then she had signed her name!

As Jasper and I had walked out he asked, "What did you think, Bella?"

"I think she was so nice! I expected just her signature or something, but it was really kind to take in what I had said and write it down!'

"Yes that was kind of her. Ready to go to lunch?"

"Sure!"

We filled our time with chatter about the book, our favorite parts, our least favorite parts, and just a total evaluation of the book. Even as we placed our orders at this small Italian restruant, we didn't stop talking. Until....

"Hey look! It's Bella!" I heard a familiar voice from the door.

It was Mike and his mother.

"Oh goodness, please no." I muttered under my breath.

"Don't bother getting us our own table! We'll just sit with them!" Mike's obnoxiously loud voice continued to the waitress who had the... er... _pleasure... _of meeting him.

"So what are you guys doing her Mike asked me as he sat down. His mother looked uncomfortable.

"Actually we are on a date." I hinted.

"Oh, maybe we should leave you two alone then." Thank you Mrs. Newton!

"Can it, Ma. They won't mind." I hate you Mike. He continued, "So you'll say yes to Jazzy here, but not me?"

"You know I only think of you as a friend, Mike." Jasper sat with his head in his hands, and Mrs. Newton was sitting in a similar position. It was obvious...

We all hated Mike at the moment.

A few minutes after Mike had rudely ordered, all of our food came out. I had something Italian I couldn't pronounce, Mrs. Newton had gotten mushroom ravioli, Jasper had nothing, and Mike had a big plate of chicken alfredo. **(AN: We all know what's coming, don't we**?)

We had all eaten in uncomfortable silence when Mike thought that he should break the ice with a joke.

"Knock knock!" He started.

"Who's there?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

"Yo- Deli!" Mike was ready to burst from excitement at this point.

"Yodel-he-who?" I said with acid in my tone.

"I didn't know you could yodel!!!" Mike loughed loudly and annoyingly. Somewhere in the middle of this, his limbs started spazing out, and they flipped up his alredo, sending his plate, noodles, and sauce across the table, covering Jasper in the process. Mrs. Newton and I had covered our mouths in shock, Mike's chin was touching the ground, and Jasper looked ready to kick something.

"Bella are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered back. He called for the check and after a few quick good-byes, we left.

We sat in silence, as he started driving us home.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I snorted.

"You are covered in alfredo sauce, and you are asking if _I'm_ okay?"

"Well, you look kind of embarrassed." I couldn't believe him.

"Once again, you are covered in alfredo sauce, and you're unhappy because I was emarrassed?" I'm in shock.

"Um... Yes?" It sounded like a question.

"Jasper, you are just too sweet!"

We had broken whatever silence had been going on and now we talked about how much Mike bugged us.

When we had gotten to my house, he opened my door like always, and walked me to the door.

"I had a great time, Jasper, until Mike showed up that is."

"Me too, Bella. I'll talk to you later."

I watched as he walked back to his car, and drove off. I walked in my house.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked from the couch.

Crap. I hadn't expected him to be back so early. I can't lie, so here goes the truth.

"Um... on a date?" It came out like a question.

"Oh. Um... er.. that's good. I hope you had fun."

"I did." I sighed.

"Who with?"

"Um... Jasper Hale."

"One of the Cullen's boys?"

"Yes."

"Er... Okay then."

"Yep."

"Sure."

* * *

**That turned out better than to be expected.** **I think it was kind of cute. Remember, I want 5 reviews or else in the next chapter, something bad will happen. something veeeerrryyy bad!**

**-Gentry**


	12. Stalkers

**AN: You lucky bums. I recieved all five reviews. I guess Mike taught you all a lesson. I was so looking forward to writing about the ashes of Edward and Jasper. Hahaha just kidding. That's almost a sin to any insanely obessessed Twilight fan.**

**IMPORTANT!!!: I want six reviews. Anonymous are enabled, so all you people without an account (or if you are too lazy to login) review anyway. It makes my day and it makes the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight + me + owning = HAHAHAHA!!! Never. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Stalkers**

**Jasper POV**

I wish I could see Bella again. Although the rest of the weekend passed quicker than usual, it was still awfully slow. All I could think about was seeing Bella, but I had to wait until Monday, one day and two nights away. Bella, Bella, my sweet Bella.

It's hard top imagine that I had only seen her this afternoon.

Maybe... just maybe... I could see her now. It is just about midnight, and Bella doesn't seem like the type of girl who would stay up until the small hours of the morning. She might be asleep.

Or she might catch me.

But I need to see her.

It's stalkerish.

The two sides of my mind battled it out, but I knew what side would win. The unsafe side. The side that loved to see her beauty and smell her delicious aroma. I had walked out my door, and although I tried to convince myself, there was no turning back. Bella is a drug.

I ran to her house, and then I scaled the side of it. What is saw surprised me...

"What are you doing here Jasper?" Edward spoke softly enough that even if Bella was awake, she would not hear.

"Same as you. I'm enjoying the bouquet." I spoke in the same low tone.

"You get to enjoy the bouquet's company. I merely get to watch." Good point from Edward.

"Touche."

After a moment of awkward silence Edward continued, "It's wierd with both of us here."

"I think it's wierd that either of us are here." It's kind of stalkerish.

"Touche." He mimicked me.

"We shouldn't be here, but we are."

After another moment of complete silence, besides Bella's heartbeat, we were both starting to get very uncomfortable.

"Would a schedule be strange?" Edward said. It seemed odd that we were now going to start regulating time that we spent with Bella.

"It seems odd, yet it is somewhat appropriate for the situation."

He started to get up to exit. "I'll leave then." He tried to pull one over me.

"Haha. No Edward. I want my full night starting tomorrow." With that I ducked out the window.

**Bella POV**

I had the wierdest dream last night. I swear that I saw Edward and Jasper were in my room, however I wasn't totally sure. Other than that, I slept soundly. It was Sunday, and surprisingly, it was sunny! It wasn't any Pheonix ninety degree weather, but for Forks, this was amazing! The only thing that brought down my mood was the fact that it was that Jasper wasn't able to enjoy it with me.

I know I shouldn't think about it, but Edward wasn't here either.

I still had a little bit of a crush on him. I liked Jasper better, but Edward was still taking up a portion of my mind. It was hard to say who I thought about more. I liked Jasper more, but thinking about seems to be a totally different thing. I felt so silly, analyzing their movements and speech. It was something Jessica would do, but what can I say? Jasper and Edward bring out the teenage girl in me.

I decided that instead of doing much needed laundry and housework, I would go outside to soak up what little sun there was. I brought out my copy of Wuthering Heights and a blanket. I was enjoying the warmth on my skin.

I couldn't focus on the book, the sun, or anything really, except those two Cullen men. They occupied my thoughts, and before I knew it, I woke up to find Charlie pulling in from yet another fishing trip. I quickly ran inside to get dinner started.

"Sorry it's not ready yet, Ch... Dad. I fell asleep outside."

"It was a good day wasn't it?" He asked. Something about his tone was off though.

After I had set the table, and we had sat down to enjoy the food in silence, or so I had thought, that silence was broken.

"So... er... Bella?" He seemed very uncomfortable.

"Yah Dad?" Whatever it was, he might as wll say it.

"You went on a date with umm... what is it? Jasen?" I thought that the short conversation yesterday had fulfilled anything we needed to talk about, but Charlie had other ideas.

"His name is Jasper, and um... Yes, Dad. I did?" It sounded somewhat like a question after I had said it.

"Well, did he treat you right?" If this wasn't so darn uncomfortable, I would've thought Charlie's questions were sweet.

"He behaved like a perfect gentleman, Dad. He actually opened my car door for me." I said with a sigh, remembering his perfect manners.

"Now which one is Jackson again?"

_"Jasper _is the blonde one." I made sure to emphasize Jasper's name.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" Charlie spoke with true concern.

"Dad, he's only a year older than me. Why? I thought you liked the Cullens." I kind of remember Charlie telling me about how he didn't understand why the people on the reservation stopped going to the hospital after Carlisle started working.

"Don't any of the other boys in town catch you're eye?"

"Are we really going to talk about boys, Dad?" I really didn't want to tell him about Edward, and I couldn't lie.

" I guess not, but I just don't want you to get hurt, Bells." I could tell he was squirming a bit now. He really didn't like the topic. Neither did I so we graciously slipped back into silent companionship, for which I was grateful.

I went to bed soon after. I just wanted to get to sleep so that I would see Jasper and Edward sooner.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was okay, it was mainly a filler. I have the next three or four chapters planned out and ready to write, you guys just better hope that my life stops getting in the way.**

**REMEMBER!!!: I want 6 reviews!!! It's okay to review ANONYMOUSLY! **

**Threats seem to be working, so let's see, if I don't get six, Mike, Eric, and Tyler will all start hitting on Edward and Jasper, Jacob will eat Emmett's leg, I will enter the story as an undercover agent with the fear of (which is fear of long words), AND James will eat Emmett's other leg. Cannibalism is not a nice thing (no offense to cannibals everywhere), and I don't think you want to see any vamp-cannibalism in this story. **

**  
BEWARE! I will post that chapter, and won't post the real chapter until I get six reviews.**

**-Gentry**


	13. Gag Chapter

**AN: This is just a gag chapter, however, I won't post the real one until I get 6 more reviews. Don't think you get off easy. Reviewing twice (once on this and once on the previous chapter) does not count.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be on FANfiction, now would I?**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Gag Chapter**

**MY POV!**

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to avoid long words at all costs." The voice inside my head told me. That voice was my leader. He was a sheep named Philip. He was Master Philip and I did whatever he told me to do.

"I accept, Master." I accepted, obviously.

"Well your location is Forks, Washington. Now scoot your boot, and get out of here! Your mission starts now!"

I eagerly made my way to the small rainy town where vampires reside.

**Edward POV**

I made my way through the halls with Jasper, we were on our way to our classes, but we were avoiding Mike, Tyler, and Eric at all costs. they had finally stopped hitting on Bella, but for unknown reasons, even to me, a mind reader, they were hitting on us instead. It was good that they had moved past Bella, but creepy that we were their new targets.

"Hey Jasper, if I could rearrange the alpabet, I'd put u and i together." Mike had popped out from a corner, and I could only find out wierded out Jasper was at this entire thing.

"Really? Because I'd put f and u together." Jasper muttered low enough for Mike not to hear as we walked away.

Eric then jumped out of a locker that we passed, and recited the classic pick-up line "If you were a booger I'd pick you first." I didn't know how my facial expression was, but I was sure it was one of pure disgust.

**Emmett POV**

"NOOOOO!" I yelled. Some wierd dog thing had jumped out of the woods and dragged me back. It was currently gnawing on my leg. Seriously, I was in pain, when suddenly, a blonde vampire jumped out of a tree. He started tearing my other leg off, and started eating my foot.

The only thing that came to mind was

"IN COM PREHEN SIB ILITIES!" Then suddenly this wierd chick came running through this small clearing, covering her ears, and screaming "NO MORE LONG WORDS!!! MUST AVOID LONG WORDS!!!"

**Bella POV**

I sat in English class wondering what any of the Cullens were doing right now. I wonder if Mike, Eric, and Tyler are telling Edward and Jasper pick-up lines. Maybe Emmett's legs are being eaten. Maybe Emmett saw a crazy girl running through the forest.

Surely I'm going insane. There's no way any of these things would ever happen.

* * *

**If you want a real chapter you better review :)**

**Or maybe you want more of these random crappy chapters.**

**-Gentry**


	14. Sunny Day Blues

**AN: Alright I caved. I wanted to get a new chapter out. Also I won't be threatening with anymore gag chapters because you should review because you like it, not because you have to, but if you don't want to, you must think it stinks. If you think it stinks that makes me unhappy... -sob- -tear- -cry-**

**...**

**LET THAT GUILT EAT AWAY AT THY SOUL!**

**Thanks to: Cullen0-Lover-101, Roon0, Parvulus of Ink, and redwinggurl. You guys review a lot, even with out threats. It makes me write. I usually just keep it in my head, but I type it for you.  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no own-y Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14:**

**Bella POV**

I woke up refreshed. I was excited to see Jasper... and Edward, but mostly Jasper. To make my mood even better, it was still sunny! Sixty-five degrees was welcomed over the normally chilly weather. My luck seemed to be getting better... or so I thought until I tripped on my way to the bathroom.

I parked my truck and eagerly looked around at the parking lot. The Cullens usually got here before me. To my dismay, I saw no volvo. _Maybe they are running late. _My hopeful mind told me, but deep down, I knew that they would be here by now if they were coming. It was five minutes to the bell, the Cullens were impeccable, and the fact that they seemed to have clocks built into their minds didn't help my running late theory. I remained hopeful though. During lunch was when I was starting to get sad though.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica interrupted my thoughts.

"Yah?" I wondered what she wanted.

"Do you maybe want to go pick out dresses for the dance with Angela and me?" Jess questioned. Well... It would take my mind off things.

"Sure. That sounds like fun!" I did the best to make my voice sound light and cheerful. Jessica didn't notice that my happiness was shallow and fake, so she went on and on with our plans, while I only paid half my attention.

While thinking about Jasper (and Edward) lunch went by, slowly, but it still went by. Finally when the bell rang for Biology, I lept out of my seat. Maybe, just maybe, Edward might have showed up biology.

I was as dissapointed as ever when I noticed that Edward was not there. I'll have to keep reminding myself that I can't get hopeful.

"Bella?" More people pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Mike?" I answered in a sigh.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" He stuttered a bit, but he managed to get his sentence out with out totally ruining it.

"Mike I can't." By can't I mean I don't want to. Please just drop it, Mike. I really wanted to say that, but I was polite.

"Why?" But Mike wasn't.

"Um.. I.. am... I am going out of town." Maybe I could actually go out of town. I really needed to get some new books.

"Oh.. Okay then." He left my table with his face looking rather sad, before he could make it back to his table I stopped him.

"I think you should say yes to Jessica though. I know she really wants to go with you." This was true. Something came back from the conversations we had at lunch, even though I didn't listen to most of it, I could catch that Mike had told her that he'd have to think about it. Luckily it wasn't a total no. I was very grateful that I could somehow put Jess and Mike together, even though I don't know what she sees in him. I shuttered as the ideas of Alfredo came back to mind. I'll have to tell Jessica to avoid any dinners with Mike.

I sat back in my seat in time for Mr. Banner to walk in and continue a boring lesson from Friday. I couldn't help it when the bell rang. This was my last chance of the day to see Jasper. Stupid hopefullness kept acting up, and now was its last chance to come through. If it didn't now, hopefullness could get ran over, flushed down a toilet, and burned for all I care. It could go die in a hole if it doesn't shine through for me just this once. I changed, and walked into gym with jitters...

Just to be dissapointed. Stupid hopeful feeling. It's so stupid... being hopeful. No one needs to be hopeful. Let's just all aim low in life that way we'll surprise ourselves if we succeed. Just like if Jasper walked in right now, I'd be totally surprised, but happy, oh I wish that he would walk in...

Stupid hope.

I made my way through gym with Mike as my replacement partner. Stupid Mike. He kept talking about what fun we had on our date... IT WASN'T OUR DATE! It was Jasper's and mine, which he had so rudely interrupted. I can't believe that he thought that just because he was there, I was there, and that I had met his mother made it a date. A date implies that I had willingly gone with him by choice. Stupid Mike. I couldn't put all the blame on him though. I was a bit upset at the fact that the Cullens weren't here. If they were here, I'd be happy, and Mike wouldn't be my partner. Dumb Mike.

I went home to just mope around. Charlie gave me looks during dinner. I just muttered stuff about it being my time of the month, and he immediately stopped trying to make conversation. Anything to get him off my back. I quietly did my homework, I checked my e-mail, and replied the few that my mom had sent, and then I got ready for bed.

I went to school the next day and it passed slightly faster than yesterday, but not much. I guess I had dress shopping to look forward to, but at lunch, Jessica cancelled. Mike had asked her on a date. Finally he had gotten my hints! Anyways, we has to reschedule for next Tuesday. I did have the beach trip to look forward to though. Everyone talked about it today and convinced me to go because it was supposed to be sunny. I didn't think it would be possible to have two sunny weekends in a row, but luck seemed to be with me for once. I did silently pray that it was cloudy. I didn't really want to go to the beach with Mike, let alone Lauren. I knew I couldn't be that lucky though.

Hope, was once again shattered during Biology and Gym when Edward and Jasper were gone... again. I was getting tired of dissapointment, but it had only been two days.

My day was mimicking yesterday. Dinner, homework, check e-mail, a couple chores, sleep. It was boring, and I hadn't known how much my happiness relied on Jasper and Edward.

Once again I woke up, and the clouds had finally come back. The sunny weather couldn't last forever. I had gone through my day again. I didn't even bother looking at lunch. They wouldn't be there. I wasn't going to be hopeful again. I walked to Biology, not letting myself be hopeful again. I sat down, not letting myself be hopeful again, but then I heard the most magical words...

"Hello Bella." Edward's velvety voice said.

* * *

**So now, instead of threatening, I shall beg.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I beg you! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!**

**Aww... What the heck? How about a threat. Review or I will force feed you my math book. Stupid math.**

**No more gag chapters though. I know you will all miss them. *sniffle***

**-Gentry**


	15. Seeing Them Again

**AN: Look! A long, not late chapter! Yayyyy!**

**Thanks to Cullen0_Lover_101! Thanks for making me laugh! Her reviews are usually freaking hilarious! Also thanks for ANYONE that reviewed. It makes me smile.**

**In response to an anonymous reviewer: I'm trying to stay in character with everyone. I do realize Bella isn't some spunky cute 17-year-old. She isn't really supposed to be. It was a nice suggestion though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Seeing Them Again**

**Jasper POV**

I can't believe I've missed three days of Bella. I got to watch her sleep last night, but it's not the same as talking to her. I like to feel her warm breath, inches from my face, her delicious scent, and her kind words.

I was overjoyed when the weatherman claimed that tomorrow would be a cloudy day. You couldn't put much trust into wethermen, but the one on Channel 8 seemed to be correct most of the time. although it isn't hard to be correct in Forks. Just saying 'cloudy with a chance of rain' will often times make you 90% accurate. I silently hoped that the weatherman was correct though.

I sat through the night at Bella's home. She felt peace, so I could only imagine what her dreams were like. I dreamed, or rather hoped seeing as I couldn't sleep, that maybe, just maybe she dreamed about me as I think about her. It surely wasn't possible though. If she ever dreamed about me, it would surely be a nightmare. I feel as though I'm evil, thinking about Bella this way. She must surely think I am.

I was overjoyed when the early hours of the morning showed no sign of lightening the skies, so eagerly I hopped out the window and ran home to get ready for school, or to be honest, to see Bella.

Edward felt jealous of me as I walked through the door. I think anyone could tell, not just the empath, but no one commented on it. We all gathered our props in silence and head off to school to face the monotonous life of a human. Atleast it used to be monotonous, until Bella came along.

I waited throughout my many class hours in silence. No one talked to me, except Emmett, but he still refrained slightly. Everyone was intimidated by me, but emmett, he knew I was grumpy from my Bella withdrawl. He did bug me when he did talk to me in Spanish.

"Heeeey Jassssper!" I ignored him. Nothing good could come from this.

"Jasper. Jasper! JASPER!" Again, I did not talk to him. He only wanted to get under my skin.

"Jazzy-Jazz. Jazzerino! Jaspernator!" Stupid nicknames.

"What?!" I whisper-yelled loud enough that the teacher looked up from their desk. I gave her an apologetic smile, and she sighed and went back to her work. I could feel the lust from her though. Ew.

Emmett then threw a note at me that had been crumpled into a paper ball. he wondered how I was going to make it throughout the rest of the day without eating someone. When I asked him to explain he wrote back saying that 'I was grumpier than the grizzly he fought during the weekend.'

Stupid Emmett.

He irritated me this way throughout the day, especially during lunch when I couldn't stop staring at Bella. It must have looked funny. Two sets of golden eyes, Edward's and my own, staring at a certain brown-haired girl. I couldn't stop though,, and I sure could tell that Edward couldn't stop either.

After lunch, I was the most anxious I had been all day. Only thirty more minutes until I could talk to Bella. Twenty-nine minutes, forty-seven seconds until I could talk to Bella. Who knew that twenty-nine minutes, forty-two seconds could seem so long to an immortal. To think, most people thought that I had all the time in the world.

Finally, the bell had rung, and I all but ran to the locker room to change for gym. It pained me to go at human pace. Bella had gotten to class within thirty seconds of the bell. I wondered why she was so late. Normally she's here with plenty of time to spare.

"Running late, Ms. Swan?" I whispered in her ear, I could tell my curiousity shone through a little too much.

"Yes. I was talking to Edward. He wanted to know about the assignments he missed the past couple days." Stupid Edward, trying to get every little excuse to talk to Bella. He's playing dirty.

"Oh. Did I miss anything in this class?" I could play dirty too.

"No." She giggled. "It's gym, silly."

"Good."

"So..." She continued. "Where were you all?" She was curious about me too.

"My family went on a camping trip." Atleast that's all you need to know.

"Fun." She said, slightly sad.

We continued talking and once again, I couldn't control myself. I just asked her, "Do you maybe want to do something this weekend, again? Maybe Mike won't interrupt this time." As I said that last little bit, we both laughed after we had glared at Mike.

She was suddenly sad though. "I wish I could. I really, really do, but I was roped into going to the beach this weekend."

"Oh." I was suddenly very depressed. "What beach?" Maybe... if it was cloudy, I could go along.

"La Push, but aren't you going hiking with your brother's this weekend?" Stupid La Push. Why did they have to pick the beach I couldn't go to?

"Um no I wasn't, but how did you know Edward was going hiking?" Now this, I really wanted to know.

"Mike reminded me in Biology, so I asked Edward if he wanted to go on the beach trip, but he said he couldn't." Oh... She asked him to go? Does she like him? Questions liek these burned my curiosity. I didn't want to ask Bella though. I didn't want her to think that I was a stalker, even if I kind of was.

**Bella POV**

Stupid Mike and his beach trip. I didn't want to cancel, that would be rude, but I wanted to go with Jasper on another date so bad. If only Jasper could go on the beach trip, but after awhile he said his brothers did want him to go with them, and that he probably would.

Even though today was awkward, the rest of the week passed nicely. Edward and I were finally talking without awkward moments. Boy, could we talk! I was running late for gym almost everyday because I hardly noticed when the bell rang anymore. Even when we did have a silence, it wasn't odd. most the time it was because I would get lost in his eyes.

On Friday, I was sad when Edward appeared not to be at lunch. Until...

"Edward is staring at you! I wonder why he's not sitting with his family today." Jessica said, with an edge of gossip to her voice. Sure enough, when I turned around, there was Edward, and he motioned for me to go over and sit with him. After telling Jessica that I would talk to her later, I went to sit by Edward.

We filled the rest of lunch talking, and on my part, being dazzled. Edward's eyes hypnotized me. They were so golden. I kind of wondered why Jasper's, although the same, didn't have the same effect on me. Mabe it's the way Edward's smolder, the way they seem to catch light even in the dimmest light, the way he could manipulate me just by blinking. It wasn't fair.

When the bell rang I was immediately removed from my trance. "We're going to be late." I said.

He seemed like he didn't care, an I figured out why after he had explained that he was ditching today. after that, I wanted to sluff too. There wasn't much to look forward to in Biology if Edward wouldn't be there. I knew that it would look bad though, so I made my way to Biology.

When Mr. Banner came in, I immediately wished I had ditched. We were doing blood-typing. I asked to be excused when the first finger had been pricked. Unfortunately, Mike was assigned to help me to the nurse's office. I swear I blacked out a few times along the way. I begged him to let me sit down, and finally Mike helped me on to the curb. I sat there for a minute until Edward showed up. Oh please, don't let me throw up on him. When he picked me, I really prayed. Oh please don't let me throw up on him.

I started to feel better after I had layed down for awhile. The nurse was kind and just left me alone. Edward, however, wasn't so kind and insisted on staying with me. I didn't want to let him see me sick, but I had no choice.

"Bella, do you want to go home?" If Jasper wasn't in my gym, I would leave right now, but I really wanted to talk to Jasper. No gym, but no Jasper or Jasper, but gym. It was a tough choice and after a moment of debate, I decided I wanted to talk to Jasper one last time before the weekend. I'd sluff the rest of Biology with Edward though.

We continued our conversations that we had at lunch. He asked me about my life. I asked him about his. He asked why I moved here, I asked about his family. I swear he growled when I talked about Jasper. The bell rang, signaling Jasper time... I mean gym. I hoped we wouldn't have to do much. I was still slightly queazy from blood-typing.

When I walked into gym, Jasper surprised me... again.

"You look sick. Are you alright?" He was genuinely concerned. His voice was colored with it.

"Oh I'm fine. Blood makes me sick, and we did blood typing in Biology. Edward took me to the nurse's office so it's all fine." I told him. I swear he growled when I talked about edward. what is with these two? I mean seriously? Growling when I talk about the other? What's going on with them?

"That's too bad. I hope you are feeling better." Maybe I imagined the growl because Jasper was immediately back to his gentleman self. We continued as if nothing happened, and I dreaded the weekend, because I wouldn't be able to talk to him like this until Monday.

"Are you sure that you can't go, Jasper?" I asked as he walked me back to my truck after gym.

"I wish I could go with everyone, but I can't, Bella." He sighed. I had asked him a few times, just double-checking that he really can't go. I hoped that by some miracle he would've changed his plans so he ould go on the beach trip. He consistently said he couldn't.

I drove home, made dinner, checked e-mail, and went to bed. Once again repeating my monotonous home-life. Jessica did call me though. She gossiped about Mike and her, the great time they had on their date, and Jasper and me. She went on and on about Jasper and me. She asked if we were dating, and she asked if I ahd any details. I gave her simple answers, and she eventually said she'd see me tomorrow and hung up. thank goodness. I don't know how much more Jessica I could take. I get to see her, Mike, and Lauren tomorrow though. Oh joy. Atleast Angela will be there. She might be able to keep me from strangling Mike.

I went to bed, not at all excited for tomorrow.

* * *

**Well, That's officially my longest chapter, and I ope you all liked it. Things pick up from here. You'll get more important stuff, less fillers. I fixed the timeline that I messed up, and that means better, less complicated reading. **

**Please review... if you love me. Please! Please! I beg you! I didn't even threaten you guys! Come on!**

**-Gentry**


	16. Introducing Jacob

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Updates will be slow for the next month, but they will happen. **

**Thanks to Cullen0_Lover_101, roon0, and redwinggirl for reviewing so much. Even if it's a simple smiley face, it makes my day.**

**I own no Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 (HOLY CROW! This story began 15 chapters ago!): Introducing Jacob**

**Jasper POV**

Ever since Edward and I had declared our own little war, we didn't do so much together, mainly hunt. That's the reason I'm home while Edward and Emmett are out at Goat Rocks, one of our favorite hunting grounds. I wished desperately that I could join them, but after fighting over true love, it was a little hard to be in the same fifty feet as Edward, and not feel some urge to destroy him. He felt the same way, so we mostly went our seperate ways for the moment. Therefore, I sat here, bored as can be, while wondering if Bella was enjoying her beach trip. It was a little past twelve o' clock, so I was sure they must on a picnic or by the fire roasting hotdogs or something. I desperately wanted to see her. I just couldn't control myself, so I went.

I knew that it would be bad if I stepped on La Push land. Carlisle had told me about the werewolves they had encountered before I came along. Letting my hunter instincts from the vampire wars take over, I planned. This plan only took a matter of seconds to figure out. It was as if the plan were all along, just waiting to be uncovered. I would run to the ocean, not the ocean at La Push, but a few miles out of the border. That's the begining of my plan, and it's has already been placed in motion. Whatever I thought, I did.

I swam into the La Push beach. I didn't step on lend though. I made sure to stay just above the water, just enough so I could see and hear. My sparkling skin was covered with water, as my hair had been covered with seaweed. I'm sure that to any human eye, I looked like a piece of the ocean. It was quite disgusting, but well worth it to see Bella. To my luck, she was walking along the beach... with a dark skinned boy. I growled, and immediately hushed so I could hear them.

"Werewolves have enemies?" Bella's sweet voice questioned. It seemed as if this boy was telling her some Quilleute legends. wait, oh please no...

"Only one." One that is us. Please don't tell her, don't tell her. Thank goodness, the conversation went on without mention of us, besides Ephriam's run in with vampires for a few minutes. Until...

"Wait, so how does this fit with the Cullens?" Oh no. No, no, no. My sweet Bella, why did you ask him that?

"They are the same ones." Stupid, ignorant boy! He probably just ruined our lives here, but frankly I didn't care. All I cared about was that Bella probably thought I was a monster, a murderer, a creature of the night. This was absolutely horrible. I had to leave. I quickly swam back, and ran home. I showered, changed, and left a note for Carlisle's and Esme's sake. All it said was that I was going out of town for a few days, and that I would be back soon, unless something changes. I just had to leave. Bella's thoughts of me couldn't be tainted. I could care less what she thinks of us as a whole, but what she thinks of me? She thinks I'm a monster... and I am.

**Edward POV**

When I had come back on Sunday, Carlisle and Esme had informed Emmett and I to tell the school tomorrow that Jasper was sick. They didn't say anything more on the subject, and their thoughts didn't give anything away. I wasn't sure if it was because Jasper hadn't told them anything, or because he had told them not to tell us. Thankfully, Emmett questioned them persistently.

"Where is he?" Carlisle ignored him. we all used this method, but Emmett would not give up easily.

"What's he doing?" Carlisle's brow furrowed, but he remained silent, in thought and in voice.

"Is he dead... excuse me, is he a pile of ashes?" Stupid Emmett, but Carlisle finally told what little he knew.

"I don't know! He's gone somewhere for the week. His note just said that he didn't have his phone, he was out of state, and would come back soon. I don't know!" Carlisle seemed upset about the whole thing. I can't imagine what he really thinks about his sons fighting and leaving for days with little notice. I can't help but think that he blocks me just so I don't know what pain I'm causing Esme and him. Even in his thoughts, he's always so calm and quiet, no matter what life throws at him. He always has the answers, but maybe he's upset about how he can't control the situation this time. That little setback has troubled me throughout this Bella situation.

I wish I could fix it, but I can't. I'm not giving up, so there is no way that I can fix it myself. Maybe Jasper has fixed it though. It's possible he couldn't handle the emotions anymore and left. That'ss a possibility, right? No way. Jasper was far too determined. This leaves me pondering the possibilities until early morning, when I'm brought from my mind when the rays of sun go threw my window, on to my face, and then throw little lights about the room. Oh no. I won't be able to see Bella today.

What can I possibly do all day?

**Bella POV**

Another sunny day... which means Edward is probably still camping. Jasper has to be at school though! He just has to! I mean, he didn't go camping so he has no reason not to be at school... Right? **(AN: Besides the fact he sparkles, and is worried about the whole Bella knowing he's a vampire thing right?)**

I wanted to tell him that it didn't matter. I know it's a little soon, but I love him and it doesn't matter if he's a vampire... if what Jacob said is true. It all makes sense, besides the whole mythical creature thing. I did a little internet research over the weekend, and after I had found things like 'pale skin' 'inhumanly beatuiful' and 'cold skin' it all had clicked. I always knew that the Cullens weren't normal, but I didn't think they were vampires... until now. It doesn't matter though, because I love Jasper and I think I might love Edward too.

I was upset at lunch when none of the Cullens were there. I had the same feeling of dissapointment as last week when they weren't here, and I slipped into a numb state. Jessica had interrupted my thoughts, reminding me about the shopping trip tomorrow. Apparently she would pick me up right after school. I pretended to listen as I slipped back into my numb state, where I remained for two days, until Jessica and Angela forced me to be 'happy' when they picked me up after school on Tuesday.

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry for the slow short update. Life is really busy right now, but it might make a bit more room for updating if you leave a review.**

**-Gentry**


	17. She Knows!

**AN: Life sucks. I haven't felt well, and I've just been so busy. Fanfiction and The Sandlot have been my only escapes. "You're killing me, Smalls." Sandlot is the best movie everrrrrrr!**

**Sorry if these last couple chapters totally suck. I've been attempting to do moments in the book with out totally infringing the copyright thing. My creativity is lacking.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: SHE KNOWS! (AKA: HOLY CRAP HE ADMITTED HE'S A VAMPIRE!)**

**Edward POV:**

I've been out in these darn woods too long. I had to find Jasper. I had to tell him everything that happened between Bella and I this evening. I had to tell him that she knows, I had to tell him that she's okay with it, and I had to tell him that it's perfectly fine if he doesn't come back. That would give me a better shot with Bella. I just have to tell him about the first two pieces of information. I'm all about playing unfair when it comes to Bella, but not telling him that she knows is just plain dirty. I still kind of hope that he left for good, or atleast until Bella's mine.

These darn trees, Jasper's darn scent going in circles, squares, and any other shape or pattern you can imagine, and the darn fact that I'm not close enough to hear his thoughts yet were all reasons contributing to my slowly deteriorating sanity. I just couldn't find Jasper. It seems as though he's been all over this darn forest. I really need to improve my tracking skills, or atleast I thought I did until I finally got close enough to hear his mind.

_What am I going to do? She thinks I'm a monster. She's going to attempt to drive a stake through my heart, it won't work, and she'll run away screaming. _What is this man thinking about, I wonder?...

Does he already know that Bella knows?!

_I can't believe that Bella knows! _I'll take that as a yes.

"Jasper!" I only slightly raised my voice and sped up, trying to reach Jasper.

"Edward?" Jasper called out. I ran straight through a clearing, and then straight into Jasper. It turns out he stopped right in the thick of some trees.

"Oof!" The sound that we had made had not only knocked us down, but sent birds flying out of a nearby tree.

"Thanks for stopping, Jasper. I really appreciate it." I muttered sarcasticly.

"You're welcome. I just have a lot on my mind."

"I could hear that." We both stood up and tried to stand taller than the other to look more intimidating. Then we realized how stupid we look doing that.

"Hahaha." We both chuckled lightly. We both missed each others company to some extent.

"Bella knows, man. I don't think you should go to school tomorrow." He warned me after a moment of silence.

"How did you know that?" My curiousity got the better of me.

"I heard her talking with some kid at the beach." After seeing my shocked expression, he continued on, "Don't worry. I was in the ocean. No one saw me." Okay, slight relief. I guess it was time to tell him what I know.

"I know that she knows. I saw her tonight." I mumbled, and after seeing his shocked impression, I continued, "I followed her to Port Angeles, I saved he from the most horrible, dastardly, evil...." He could feel my anger. He was worried about Bella, and he was impatient with me for not continuing. "Sorry, anyway, I saved her from _them _and took her to dinner. She didn't go into hardly any shock, but she did ask questions, a lot of them. I was done lying Jasper, so I told her the answers to them. Finally, on the way home she asked me the big one: If I was a vampire. I never actually gave her a solid yes, but she ad it figured out." My voice grew softer. "Then, you know what she told me?"

"What did she tell you, Edward?" His curiousity was eating him alive.

"It didn't matter."

"Of course it matters what she told you!" I guess I should have phrased that differently.

"No Jasper, She told me, and I quote, 'It doesn't matter to me what you are.'" I finished in a voice barely above a whisper. The love I felt for Bella seeped through my every pore. I can tell this made Jasper angry because he kicked a tree.

"What does she mean by that?!" He yelled. "She probably thinks I'm going to eat her! It just _has to _matter!" I can't tell why he's throwing such a fit. I was almost walking on air because it doesn't matter.

"She means it doesn't matter! What is wrong?!"

"What's wrong is the fact that I'm a monster, and she doesn't understand that I'm not good enough for her!" And with that, he took off. I didn't see any point into following him. He would calm down eventually.

"You're wrong you know!" I called after him, but I left to go back home to endure the night before I could see Bella.

The night was long. There wasn't anyone to talk to. They were all 'busy', so I put in Dubussy and listened until dawn, not that it was easy to tell when that was. There was a thick cloud cover that prevented almost any light from being seen. To think, this used to be a bad sign for me because I hated acting through my monotonous days, but now I enjoy the clouds, because with the clouds come Bella. It was as if she balanced them out. She was my own personal sun.

As I made my way through my first, boring classes, my thoughts revolved around Bella. Jasper is right. We are stalkers. He has thought about this more than once, and I finally agree with him.

I heard that Bella had turned people down to go to Seattle, rather than the dance. I wondered if she would have said yes to me. Probably not, but I would still invite her to spend the day with me. It was supposed to be sunny, and she did want to see me in the sun light.

I motioned for Bella to join me at lunch, and gave her my invitation. I was elated when she said yes, but part of me agreed with Jasper. It really wasn't safe for her to be around us... I'm too selfish to leave now though. I just can't. So I won't.

* * *

**I didn't want to leave it here, but I feel sick and my brain is too fogged up to do much more with this chapter. I'm sorry it's short. I promise to give you another, better chapter soon.**

**-Gentry**


	18. This is not the End

**AN: WOOHOO! I feel so much better! I'm finally over my various illnesses, the play I'm in is over, and the major project I had is done (for now. I did it for a competition and I made it to state, so in a couple months, I'll be back to my bratty, 'I hate the world' attitude)!**

**So, in celebration, I present you with Chapter 18! **

* * *

**Chapter 18: This is not the End**

**Jasper POV:**

Over the past four days, I had reasoned with myself. If Edward thought it was safe to be around Bella, then it's safe. we all know Edward over reacts, so it must be okay...

But really I just want to see if what he says about Bella is true. Does she really not care? Could it still work? Questions like these swarmed my head. I had to get answers. I waited in Edward's room for him to come home. No doubt he was watching Bella sleep. I was waiting... and waiting... and waiting for what seemed for ever. Who knew a mere couple of hours could seem so long for an immortal? Finally late Sunday morning, Edward came home.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Pure confusion and some resentment colored his feelings.

"Riding my unicorn to Switzerland." I lightly joked. After seeing the look on his face I rephrased. "Actually, I'm waiting for you. I wanted answers... Does Bella really not care?"

"No, she doesn't, but it is too late for you to be here." He must be resenting me because I came back.

"Why?" How could it be too late? There is no way that four days could make the difference about who Bella will choose!

"Because she told me that she loves me... twice." Oh no... It seems as though my whole life just ended.

"When?" I just had to know.

"Once when she was sleeping. She said very clearly 'I love you, Edward.' and another time when she woke up."

"Why?" The word why did really describe what I wanted to know, but edward got the point.

"I took her to my meadow yesterday, I shared everything with her. every little bit of information about me and her was somehow crammed into that one day. We also shared something else..."

"No." I spoke hardly more than a whisper.

"Yes. She kissed me."

My world really had ended.

After a period of time. It could have been only a few seconds, or it could have been a few minutes, I really didn't know, Edward went on, "She's coming over later. We're going to play baseball if you want to come."

I was already almost out of the room. I went a crashed on to my bed and started to dry weep until...

This wasn't the end. Humans change their minds all the time. Bella could change her mind about Edward; she could change it to me.

This is not the end.

**Edward POV:**

Bella and I showed up at the family clearing for the game. It was already starting to pour in town, but we remained dry here. Bella was, as always, radiant. I couldn't help but smile because my dreams were looking better than ever. Jasper's weren't... atleast that's what I thought until he showed up with a stupid shy smile on his face. I really didn't expect him to fight anymore, but I guess his war instincts are coming out. He will keep on fighting until one of us dies, whether that should be taken as literal or emotional, I don't know.

"Bella, may I talk to you before the game begins?" Stupid Jasper.

"Okay!" Bella, no! My beautiful Bella seemed much too excited to talk to Jasper for my liking. This is not good for me.

I couldn't even listen, because Jasper was much too smart and ran with her outside of my 'hearing' range. I strained my 'ears' as I threw the ball around with Emmett. Unluckily for me, when they came out, I couldn't get a single mention of their conversation. Jasper had learned to be much to good at hiding his thoughts.

**Jasper POV**

"Bella, may I talk to you before the game begins?" I needed to be polite. Bella must see the best of me. She must pick me. I do not know what I'll do with out her anymore...

"Okay!" She was happy to see me, yet I could feel some worry from her. Did she think I would harm her?

"May I?" I held out my arms for her. I needed to get out of hearing range... all types of hearing. I held softly as we ran far enough for no one to hear us, especially Edward.

"Are you okay, Jasper?" She asked me as soon as I put her down. I felt her worry again.

"Yes, Why?" Why would I not be okay? I mean, besides the fact the my brother was trying to steal my soulmate, but that's no big deal. I sarcastically added in my mind.

"You haven't been at school, and I know you don't get sick, so I was anxious." If my heart could beat, it would be pounding. I loved the fact that she worried for my well-being.

"Sometimes, you just have to take a mental health day, Bella." I lightly laughed. Then, I just stood there. I just like standing in her presence.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She pressed. She was curious.

"Oh, I just... um.." How were you supposed to say that you would start World War Three over a girl you met a couple months ago?

"Go on." She smiled. She wasn't pressing me because she wanted to get it over with. She honestly wanted to know.

"I know that you love Edward." Her smile fell into a grimace. "However, I know you love me too. I can feel it. That's my power, if you didn't know. I can feel emotions. Anyways, I can feel your love, and I want you to know that I love you too. I will fight for you heart, and although I will, I won't force you into anything. You don't have to choose now, but you will. I will fight until you tell me that you choose Edward, if you choose Edward. That is the only time I will stop, but even then I will wait for you. I will wait until Edward makes a mistake, and I will be there. You are my only love, Bella. Please, for my sanity, don't reject me quite yet." I ended with a sigh. I had just rambled on about how I love this girl, and I wasn't sure if her love was even more than a friend's companionship.

Then, she jumped at me. She jumped at me, embraced me, and didn't let go, which I was perfectly fine with.

"I love you, Jasper, but as you said, I love Edward too. I can't choose yet. Thank you." And there we stood for awhile, embracing. I stroked her hair as we rocked back and forth. This was not something I had ever really done before, but it felt so natural.

"We better get back to the game." She murmured. She was dissapointed, but still happy to be in the moment.

"Okay." I picked her up, and we ran back to the clearing. As we walked threw the last bit of trees, we could feel everyone's eyes on us, but I was just so happy to be part of Bella's acceptance.

"So... Who's ready to start the game?" I asked with a smile on my face.

* * *

**I liked that chapter! It was a little awkward, but still sweet in my opinion.**

**-Gentry**


	19. They're Heeere!

**Chapter 19: They're Heeeere!**

**Edward POV:**

Stupid Jasper. Stupid Jasper's grin. That meant that Bella had accepted him. I hadn't won yet. I knew this much. Jasper was hiding his thoughts, but he had let a few tidbits through his blockade just to torture me. Some of these tidbits included Bella telling Jasper that she loved him, their hug, how warm she felt... All of the things that Jasper knew would drive me crazy.

It was then that I had heard them. I was up to bat; Bella was about ten feet away from me, and I ran to her. They will not get her.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle's worry colored his tone.

"Vampires!" I hissed. "There are three of them. They're about to come through those trees." Jasper had also come, and she looked from my eyes, to Jasper's. _She's worried and confused. _Jasper's thoughts told me.

If only we had known sooner. We could have masked Bella's scent or something, but now it was too late. The wind had blown her scent from this side of the clearing to the other.

"What's going on?" She voiced her concerns.

Jasper decided to answer her. "There are vampires. Just stand still. We will get you out of here!" Then Jasper had turned on me. "You shouldn't have brought her here!" He murmured.

"I know!" I moaned in frustraton. We had few precious seconds left, and the rest of my family did what we could. We surrounded Bella.

As the group entered the clearing, the blonde one smirked. He had Bella's scent, he saw us surrounding her, and his game had started.

"You are protecting a human?" Laurent, or so I heard as I searched their minds, questioned. They certainly didn't mind being forward.

"Have no worry. She is with us." Carlisle dismissed. If only they would listen to him, but James's game had begun. "I am Carlisle." He continued. "This is my family."

"I am Laurent. This is James and Victoria. We are passing through." The three of them all held interests about us: our clean appearance, golden eyes, stuff like that. I can only hope that their curiosity holds them until we can get Bella out of here.

"While you are passing through, please don't hunt in this area. We keep a permanent resdidence nearby, and you see, it looks bad if anyone goes missing." More curiostities went through their heads.

"How do you manage that?" Laurent finally voiced some of their questions.

"Shall we go back to our home and talk about it? You can get cleaned up too if you wish." Carlisle spoke. Another breeze blew by Bella, and James couldn't take her scent anymore. He lunged.

"NO!" Jasper and I roared.

"I said that the girl was with us!" Carlisle raised his voice.

"I apologize for James's behavior. We will not harm the girl. We accept your invitation if it is still open." Laurent tried to cover the coven's damage.

"It is open. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, take Bella back to the jeep." Carlisle said.

Only Laurent went back to the house with Carlisle. James and Victoria began tracking us. They stayed just out of where I could hear them.

**Jasper POV**

"They'll get Charlie!" Bella was currently in a state of panic. It wasn't even panic for herself, but for her father. She really had to drop the selflessness at times like this. We were trying to keep her alive! Although, she did come up with a great plan. It would save Charlie and herself. It might work.

"Her plan will work, Edward." He ground his teeth.

"I can not believe you, Jasper! That plan will put her right in the middle of danger! I won't let her go!"

"Edward, I spent years of my life strategizing, and it _will_ work!" My time in the vampire wars had trained me to find the most effective way to win, and right now, that plan was Bella's. Edward not so graciously agreed as to go along with the plan, and I sat silently, trying to work out the bugs in the plan.

Edward went to the door with Bella, and I could hear her yell, "Leave me alone, Edward!" By that time, I was already in her room, throwing whatever I could into her bag. Edward then climbed through the window and joined me. We tried not to listen as Bella had a heated confrontation with her father. It was hurtful for all of us, even if three of us knew it was fake.

Bella got into her truck, and I could feel James's excitement for the game. He was close.

"Ah!" Bella gave a slight jump as Edward and I got into her truck while she was driving. I was starting to feel the real edge of the situation as the darn truck wouldn't go faster.

I held Bella on the way back to the house. She was in tears about the things she said to Charlie. I would be too if I were her. I heard some of the things she said to him, even though I tried not to listen. Edward desperately wanted to switch places with me. He was driving, and he felt the want to comfort her, to stroke her hair, and tell her everything would be fine, all of the things I was currently trying to do.

Bella had quickly regained he composure, and we walked into the house. I was shocked to see Laurent, and I was even more shocked to feel that his intentions were good.

"Relax, Edward. He is warning us about James." Carlisle calmed Edward.

Laurent then told us what to expect from James. I didn't need to hear it because I had faced so many like this sadistic vampire in the south. Laurent then left. He was heading north, to Denali, at Carlisle's advice.

"What's the plan, Jasper?" Carlisle asked me. It was obvious that I was the only one who had come in contact with vampires like this.

"Bella's going to Pheonix. It's the place that James will be least likely to look in." I began. It was time to let Edward in on the part I dreaded. "Esme will be going with her."

"WHAT?!" Edward exploded. He yelled until Carlisle cut him off. "Let Jasper explain, Edward!" We were then quiet.

"James saw how protective of her we were. He expects us to go with her. That's why I go in her truck with Carlisle. He got an eyeful of Emmett so he'll expect her to go with you and Emmett. Have Rosalie wear Bella's close, and Bella wear her clothes to mask her scent." This has to work! This was the best plan I had.

"Charlie will send the FBI if none of you are here. He'll think you kidnapped me. Some people have to stay in town." Bella interjected.

"Okay, okay. Fine." I really couldn't argue. We had to get out of here! "The two groups you aren't in will swing back around. Emmett, Edward, and I will then hunt. Carlisle and Rosalie will stay here. We have to move now!" We're wasting time. We have to get Bella out of here.

After several quick good byes, Bella and Rosalie's change of clothes, and car decisions, we left.

_Don't worry, Bella. We'll keep you safe! _I thought.

* * *

**We only have a few more chapters left, mah dears. The end is coming closer, and I have a great ending planned out! I've had this ending idea for awhile, and I think it's just perfect!**

**-Gentry**


	20. The Hunt

**AN: Sorry for the wait, but spring is a really busy time for me. You might get another update really soon because I'm on break though.**

**I really wanted 100 reviews for this story, but I don't think I'll get it because there's only 2 to 3 more chapters after this one. If I could get 15 reviews per chapter, yah, that would be great, but I don't think it's going to happen. If you could all make my dreams come true though... I don't know what I would do, but I would literally scream.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I cried.

I cried the whole way to Pheonix. It just was too much. There was too much to worry about. Rosalie had told me, while we were changing, that if anyone died she would hold it to me, and I couldn't blame her. It is all too dangerous, and it is all my fault.

**Jasper POV**

The woman, Victoria, was running behind the truck. I could feel her excitement for this sick, twisted game. It was really starting to rub me the wrong way. I wanted to jump from the truck and rip her head off, not to mention her arms and legs. I wanted so very much to burn her and leave her pile of ashes behind. I suppose my anxious feelings were rubbing off me, and Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder calm me. It only worked in the slightest.

My phone began to buzz, and I looked at the screen. It was Edward. This had to be important. I flipped open my phone, and didn't even bother to greet him.

"James figured it out. He knows Bella isn't with us. We're following him now." I muttered a string of profanities as I tried to figure out our next move. Atleast Bella had a good start to Pheonix.

"Keep on him! We're going to take a quick round-a-bout way to get back. Hopefully we'll lose the female." I say. "I'm going to call Bella, Edward. She needs to know that we're all okay." I hit the 'end call' button, and I quickly began a new one. Two rings, which was how long Bella took to answer the phone, seemed to take forever.

"Hello?" She asked without breath.

"Bella." I sighed. I know she is safe, but it's still a relief to hear her voice.

"Are you okay?" Silly Bella, always worrying about others.

"Yes. How are you?"

"Fine." She says very quickly. "Do you know if Edward's alright?" Of course she worries about my brother as well as me.

"He's fine. I talked to him just a minute ago." I sighed again. I wish she was only worried about me. I continued before she could pick up on how I felt. "James figured our little trick out. Edward is tailing him. We don't know his plan. Somehow he manages to stay out of Edward's hearing."

"What happens next?" She knows we have to relocate.

"Edward and I will take you somewhere. We'll work something out so we can track James. You won't ever be alone Bella. We'll keep you safe."

"Oh." Bella didn't sound relieved or sad... or anything. I can't tell how she feels.

"Bella, I have to go. The woman is getting too close. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I wish I could keep talking, but I can't. The woman is too close.

"Okay. I love you Jasper."

"I love you, my Bella."

"Bye, Jasper."

"Goodbye, my Bella." Is sighed as I hung up. She had once again told me that she loved me.I wish I could feel her warm touch, but my mind slipped back into it's anxious mind set.

I couldn't feel Victoria anymore.

"I can't feel her, Carlisle." I say, suddenly panicked.

"Of course you can't feel her. She's in Pheonix." Carlisle said, confused.

"Not Bella." I hissed. "The woman, Victoria, she's gone! She must have gotten too close and heard the last bit of my conversation. She know's Bella isn't with us!" Crap, crap, crap. This is not good. I immediately turn the truck around and open my phone again.

I dial Edward's phone number and bring the phone to my ear in one swift motion.

"Edward, the female heard part of my phone conversation. She knows Bella isn't with me."

"I was about to call you. We lost James. He's gone." This was worst case scenerio. Atleast he doesn't know where Bella is.

"I thought you were right behind him!" Even though_ he_ didn't have Bella's location, I was still angry. Very angry.

"I don't know!" He sounded angry too.

"How could you possibly-?"

"I DON'T KNOW, JASPER!" He's frustrated too. I didn't need my gift to tell me that.

"I'm sorry. I just want Bella safe."

"Me too."

"Okay, meet at the house. We're taking a trip to Pheonix." I snapped my phone shut.

When Carlisle and I arrived at the house, Edward was pacing. Emmett and Rosalie were very still, but they were angry at each other. I could feel that, and with them glaring at each other, it was kind of obvious. Everyone's heads snapped to the door when we walked in.

"What's the plan?" Emmett asked. His anger turned into eagerness. He wanted to get this show on the road.

"We're all going to Pheonix. From there Edward or I will go with Bella. The rest keep hunting, but Edward and I will swap off guarding Bella."

"Where is Bella going?" Edward asked, but I knew he really wanted to know who is going with her.

"That's a debate for the flight." I said. "Carlisle, would you get us the fastest tickets out of here?" Carlisle had to have someway to pull a favor at the airport.

"Yes. I'll see if I can pull any strings." And he left the room.

The tension was high. Everyone just wanted to move, to do something productive, but we couldn't do anything. When Carlisle came back into the room it was somewhat of a relief.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning at 7:15. Be ready." He said, but we were all ready. We had to wait five hours, while doing nothing helpful. This was not going to be fun.

After hours of tension, anxiety, anger, and burnt fuses, it was time to leave. Thank goodness. If we thought checking in was taking too long, just wait until the flight. We could sit still, but it looked odd just being motionless, so all of us fidgeted far more than necessary. We couldn't sit still. Luckily, I sat by Edward, so we talked about who should go with Bella first and where she should go.

"Jasper, I should go with Bella because your training would really help with hunting James." Edward was making some very good points. Point that were hard to follow with my own rebuttal.

"You can read his mind, so you can anticipate his moves."

"That's only if I'm close enough."

"But if you got close enough to kill him, you could."

"You're a better fighter."

"I'm better with newborns. I wouldn't be able to anticipate his moves accurately."

"You've dealt with your fair share of older vampires."

... I didn't have too many more points too make.

... I really didn't.

I decided to go for sympathy. "You've had the past week with her. Please, please, give me some time to make it up."

"You're very good Jasper, but I don't feel all that much _sympathy _for the guy whose trying to steal my time with my love." He smirked.

"What about empathy? You know exactly how it feels to be behind. That first week that you were back nearly killed you." I sent as much empathy as discreetly as I could. I also tried blocking my mind from there on out. What I was doing worked. His smirk falered a bit.

"Let's ask Bella." He said. So I guess it was Bella's choice.

We sat there for awhile until something was pushed to the front of my mind. "Why were Rosalie and Emmett so angry to one another?" I asked.

"Of course you caught that. Well, you see, Rosalie was a bit put out because she doesn't agree with what we're doing, protecting Bella, that is, and-" He was cut off by my involuntary hiss. "But Emmett, well you know Emmett, he protected Bella and us, words were thrown around, Rosalie threatened to cut off 'fun time'" I shuddered, "Emmett refused to back down because you know how he likes to feel as though he's protecting family. Then you walked in."

"Oh." I brilliantly muttered. Usually Emmett would give in if 'fun time' was cut off, but I'm proud that he stood his ground, just this once.

After a couple more silent hours, we landed, and I all but ran off the plane. Edward was right behind me, and we exited as quickly as possible. We saw the back of Esme's head in the crowd.

"Where is she?", "Is she safe?", "What's going on?"'s chorused around Esme. We couldn't contain ourselves, but I knew something was wrong. Esme felt worry, sadness, and idiocy, as if she messed up.

"She's gone. She left this note." Esme's voice was filled with fear.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"He has her mom." I refused to accept what Esme was saying.

"Where is she?!" I all but yelled.

"She went to see James."

* * *

**It seems like there is more dialogue this chapter, but I don't know. **

**I also updated kind of (super) late because I recently became addicted to The Hunger Games fanfiction. If you haven't read that series, REEAD IT! It was amazing! I loved it! Then read fanfiction!**

**Remember to REVIEW! :)**

**-Gentry**


	21. The End

**AN: You guys are all going to hate me, make sure you all read the bottom AN.**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Edward was running in front of me as fast as possible. I couldn't keep up, but I silently thanked whoever was out there that Edward could run very fast. He would certainly save Bella. He just had to. I knew he would. His feelings when he found out where Bella was matched mine. We were both destroyed, devastated, damged beyond repair, or atleast we will be if we don't get to Bella in time.

_STOP thinking like that Jasper. You will get to her in time!_ I told myself. I had to get to her.

My mind was working insanely. It was going over every touch, every word, EVERYTHING that Bella and I had ever shared. It wasn't enough. I had to get to Bella to share more moments. I had even kissed her sweet lips, or taken her somewhere really special, or... or... or. There were so many or's. There were so many things we hadn't done. I had to get to Bella.

In the back of my mind, I was making suicide plans. My mind was thinking everything and this was one of them. Edward must be thinking the same thing if he hasn't reached Bella yet. Neither one of us could live without her, but how to kill each other at the same time... That would be difficult. Maybe a lighter would do the trick. It would only burn for a few minutes. It was a far shorter burning than our transformations. It would be bearable. Surely it would be better than living without Bella.

Bella.

To reach her, I was pushing myself far harder than when I had fought in the wars, wrestled my brothers, orany other aspect of my life. I had to get to her!

Bella had written in her note that she was meeting James at her old ballet studio, a couple blocks from her home. I was almost there. I was running, running faster, and faster. I had reached the destination, burst through the front doors, and what I saw ruined me.

Edward was holding Bella's pale figure in his lap. He was dry sobbing for the first time. He was destroyed...

and so was I.

I walked over to Bella's lifeless body. I didn't want to accept the truth. surely this couldn't be happening, but it was. Edward passed me Bella and went to collect the small digital camera from a table on the other side of the studio. He came back and we watched. We watched as James broke Bella, and then he drained her. She tried to run a couple of times, but by the time he had broken her legs and threw her into a mirror, she couldn't move. She was limp and helpless, and we weren't there to save her. We are horrible monsters.

I hadn't noticed that my family entered the building until Carlisle had his hands upon our shoulders. Edward took Bella from my lap and left. I couldn't move. I was frozen from shock, anger, sadness, all these different emotions. After minutes went by, Carlisle told me that we had to go. I robotically stood up, and we left.

Weeks went by, and I couldn't take it anymore. I told Edward my plan and he didn't stop me. He came with me. We met our deaths by fire.

Hopefully we'll see Bella again.

* * *

**I realized that I was done with this story. I don't feel the flow of it anymore, so I just ended it. I just was done. I can't believe I ever attempted writing. I won't be writing anymore and I'll be removing myself from fanfiction. I'll remove this story in a week or so, that way everyone will get this notification. I'm sorry to all my readers, especially those who review regularly like roon0, Parvulus_of_ink, redwinggurl, Cullen0-Lover-101, and anyone else who reviewed. **

**I'd also like to let you all know that this is an April Fool's Day joke, and that the real chapter will be up soon. I posted this at 11:43 so it's still technically April Fool's Day!**

**HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S!**

**-Gentry :)**


	22. That Wasn't the End

**AN: If you notice, the begining of this chapter is the same as my April Fool's gift. That's because that was a semi-preview. You'l find out some important things in this chapter!**

**Thanks to those who review! I have anonymous reviews enabled, so if you are too lazy to login REVIEW ANYWAY :)!**

**Disclaimer: Me+Twilight+Ownership= HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! That's not not going to happen.**

**Jasper POV**

Edward was running in front of me as fast as possible. I couldn't keep up, but I silently thanked whoever was out there that Edward could run very fast. He would certainly save Bella. He just had to. I knew he would. His feelings when he found out where Bella was matched mine. We were both destroyed, devastated, damged beyond repair, or atleast we will be if we don't get to Bella in time.

_STOP thinking like that Jasper. You will get to her in time!_ I told myself. I had to get to her.

My mind was working insanely. It was going over every touch, every word, EVERYTHING that Bella and I had ever shared. It wasn't enough. I had to get to Bella to share more moments. I had even kissed her sweet lips, or taken her somewhere really special, or... or... or. There were so many or's. There were so many things we hadn't done. I had to get to Bella.

In the back of my mind, I was making suicide plans. My mind was thinking everything and this was one of them. Edward must be thinking the same thing if he hasn't reached Bella yet. Neither one of us could live without her, but how to kill each other at the same time... That would be difficult. Maybe a lighter would do the trick. It would only burn for a few minutes. It was a far shorter burning than our transformations. It would be bearable. Surely it would be better than living without Bella.

Bella.

To reach her, I was pushing myself far harder than when I had fought in the wars, wrestled my brothers, orany other aspect of my life. I had to get to her!

Bella had written in her note that she was meeting James at her old ballet studio, a couple blocks from her home. I was almost there. I was running, running faster, and faster. I had reached the destination, burst through the front doors, and what I saw angered me.

Bella was lying on the ground, her pale body lying in blood. What kind of monster would do this to my angel?

James. I may be a monster, but James is the epitome of evil. He was a sick twisted killer, and he was going to die. I will kill him.

He was currently slamming Edward against a mirror. I ran towards him, and he turned around. He dodged my first lunge, and ran to the other end of the studio.

"What a pleasant surprise. The game is even more exciting than before." I heard him mutter. Stupid, arrogant, twisted, son of a...

"Jasper!" Bella yelled out. Her scent and voice was enough to distract James for a fraction of a second. That fraction was enough time for me to reach for him, and rip his left hand off. He then dodged my next blow, and I blocked him from going any place too far away.

Emmett then joined us. He made quite the enterance when he ripped James's right arm off. I noted that Carlisle was at Bella's side with Edward. Bella was screaming in pain. What did the monster do to her?! As if it was an answer to my unspoken question, Bella screamed out, "It BURNS!"

That sick monster bit her.

I turned around to aid Bella, but James lunged on to my back. Emmett threw him off and the two rolled away. Emmett had finally gained control of James and I ripped him limb from limb. Emmett started building a fire, while I joined Bella.

"I can't do it, Carlisle!" Edward yelled, frustrated.

"I can't do it either Edward. She's losing lots of blood. I need to stop the flow." Carlisle remained calm. "Edward, you have to suck the venom out. It's spreading too far!" Carlisle said.

Bella's blood was contanimated. She had so much life to live. Every second she's getting closer to our life. That isn't an option.

"Can you do it, Jasper?!" Edward asked. I slowly shook my head as a no. I wouldn't be able to stop. She'd be gone forever. I wouldn't be able to stop!

Before I could say anymore, Edward's mouth was on Bella's forearm, He was sucking the venom out. He was getting too much. She's going to die. She's going to DIE!

"EDWARD! STOP!" I yelled! As if I had control over him, he let go.

"Thank you, Edward." Bella whispered. "It's better now."

I carried Bella from the ballet studio, and we took her to the hospital.

---

It was a painful few days as we waited for Bella to wake up. It was unpleasant because she smelled funny from all her tranfusions. IT was just a horrible time for both Edward and me. We wouldn't leave her room, and her mother was getting worried, actually her mom was always worried. It made me even more worried.

After what seemed like forever, Bella woke up.

"Oh thank goodness." I whispered. I was immediately by her side. I was hugging her and dry sobbing. I was just so happy that she was okay. Edward was also by her side. She was unclear. She wasn't confused, but her emotions showed that she was not totally sure of everything. I'm sure that it was from the meds that she was on.

"You scared us Bella." I said.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

Edward spoke for the first tim, "About three days." He choked out. He was also very thankful for Bella's safety.

Edward and I immediately feigned sleep after that. We both heard her mother coming, and we wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Come to Jacksonville." Were the only words I heard her mother say. I was too in shock to really register anything else. Bella's moving. She's going away to somewhere sunny, where I wouldn't see her.

"I don't want to." Were the only words I registered from Bella. She was staying! Glorious! Great! Awesome! Bella was staying.

The only words I registered from Edward, after Bella's mom had left were "Go to Jacksonville." IS HE CRAZY? We almost lost the only reason for either of us to live and he wants to get rid of her?! He's mental!

"No." Thank you, Bella! Thank you for keeping my sanity! Not much made sense anymore. I wasn't paying attention to things, and I didn't know what to do or say. It was all just so confusing. What really was confusing was when Bella asked to speak with Edward privately. I left, and I went to find Carlisle.

**Edward POV**

"Edward?" Bella sighed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you really want me to go to Jacksonville?" Her voice was full of worry and hurt.

"No, I want you safe, Bella. That's why I want you to go to Jacksonville." I might as well not hide anything from her.

"Edward, The reason I'm asking is that if you still want me to be yours, I am." That blew me away a little.

"What?" I asked incase I misunderstood her.

"I pick you." She whispered.

**Bella POV**

I had asked Edward not to tell Jasper. I wanted to do it. I didn't want to break his heart. I just didn't want to lead him on. I love Edward. I still love Jasper, but it just isn't the same.

"Knock knock." Jasper said as he opened the door a crack.

"Jasper. Come in."

"What do you want to talk about Bella?" He asked.

"Jasper, I'm decided." His expression showed his confusion and worry.

"What do you mean?" He asked. His eyes were searching mine for his answer.

"I've chosen Edward." The look on Jasper's face was unbearable. It was full of depression, sadness, and anger. It was so overwhelming that I let out a couple silent tears.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"Yes!" He hissed. he stormed out of the room.

**Jasper POV**

I will not live without Bella!

* * *

**Ooohh! Cliffie!**

**Well, you all finally found out who Bella picks. I'm a strong believer of Edward/Bella, even though I'm Team Switzerland. I'd say more, but the next chapter will explain more!**

**TWO more chapters after this one! There is the ending, and then there is the epilogue! I'm almost done!**

**-Gentry**


	23. The Real End

**AN: This is the last chapter. Well there's the epilogue, but that doesn't really count. :) **

**I wanted to get this out before this week. I have finals this week and I will be too busy to write. :(**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Prom. Edward had convinced me, although I don't know how he did it. It could have been his smoldering eyes, or his tender touches, or his loving kisses... Really it could have been anything. Edward seems to be able to to convince me to do anything.

_Jasper wouldn't have made me go._

Thoughts like these have been invading my mind for a couple weeks now, ever since I picked Edward. I'm sure I made the right choice. I'm sure...

I think.

Edward's voice interrupted my thoughts, "What's wrong, Bella?" he sighed.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I could tell that I was frustrating Edward, but he didn't push the matter.

As the night went on, I was more and more assured that I had made the best choice by picking Edward. I never knew that prom could be so much fun. My thoughts of Jasper were becoming less and less. Occaisionally something might remind me of him, but not as much as before.

I've been really trying to push Jasper from my mind for awhile now. He hadn't been around much, and I wasn't sure that he was alright. It made me feel sympathy for him, but I wasn't going back on my choice. I'm sure that I had made the right one. I'm not going to go back on my choice. Not now, not ever. Everything will be wonderful, and Jasper will move on.

**Jasper POV**

I'm moving on. I know Bella wants me to move on. I just need to move on differently than she expects. I'm not going to please her because I'm done. I'm done trying to please everyone, not just Bella, but everyone. I had put on a facade for my family. Everywhere I went, the facade went. It wasn't working, and it was upsetting me.

I punched a random tree as I made my way throught the forest. I was going to 'Edward and Bella's' meadow. I hated thinking about 'Edward and Bella'. I missed thinking about 'Bella and me'. It wasn't fair anymore. I'm just so tired of trying. I don't want to try anymore. I want to go on.

I'm going to be done...

For good.

Covered in gasoline, I stood in the near perfect center of the meadow. I had a lighter in my left hand and a rose in my left. I softly kissed a single, slightly withering rose petal, then tossed the whole rose in front of me. By the time Bella found it, it would be a pike of ashes...

Just like me.

It was really quite ironic. Some Edward and Bella's happiest moment were here, but now one of the worst would linger. Here is where I would die. Edward wouldn't be able to come here and be happy anymore because I would linger. Forever. I could only hope that Bella would be as angry as Edward. Hopefully she would move on. Not in the sense that I was moving on, but I hope she will get over my death quickly. Why shouldn't she? She has Edward's shoulder to cry on.

It's finally time to do the deed. I clicked the lighter, and I hopefully whispered my last words, "I love you Bella." I took one last look at the sky, brought the flame to my heart, and -

"Hello Jasper!" The lighter clicked off after I had jumped. A voice had brought me from my trance-like state. Only one thing could have been silent enough to approach me that closely: a vampire. I quickly turned around and saw a rather small thing. A lady standing at about five feet was smiling up at me.

"You really should put the lighter down." She said. It was really quite odd because she said it rather happily.

"Why?" I inquired. Who was she to stop me from suicide?

"I'm the answer to your prayers!" It sounded like a cheesy pick-up line. "I'm Alice!" She didn't waste anytime with shaking my hand. She went straight for a hug. I stood there awkwardly because I didn't return it.

"Why should you stop me?" I asked. Why does she care?

"I've seen you. I've seen the Cullens. I've seen Bella, and I believe it's my job to help you get over her." Seen? What the...? She saw the confused expression on my face and continued, "Oh! You see, I'm psychic."

"Okay. You seem awfully nice, Alice, but I have other plans."

"Which you aren't going to go through with!" She said. "The future is very uncertain, and yours has changed because you just met me." Now that Alice has distracted me from my suicide attempt, I realize that I feel this pull towards her. I feel like I've known her, and I want to get to know her...

_But she isn't Bella!_ My mind raged.

_But I can't have Bella._ The other side thought.

_How can you be happy with her! You just met her!_

_But I feel a pull towards her. Can't I just try to be happy?_

_No!_

_Yes!_

I stood there. My two sides of thinking were battling. "Jasper Whitlock, you have kept me waiting long enough!" I've only been standing here for a few minutes. What is she talking about? "I've been waiting decades and decades to meet you!" I guess she was talking about a longer term waiting. "It's taken forever to find you! It's a miracle that met you before you were gone! You will NOT keep me waiting for happiness any longer! I've seen us Jasper Whitlock, and we will fall in love! We will be happy! Now take me home and introduce me to your parents. They will be very pleased to meet me!" All I could do was blink at her.

Alice spoke with such certainty; I just had to believe her. Not to mention that with every second passing by, I felt an even more unresistable draw to her. It was more powerful than the draw that I had taken to Bella. This was impossible! But it felt so right. I could feel that we fit each other. Total opposites, but we were attracting. I could feel love and happiness and.. and... I could feel absolute and utter bliss.

"Well? Are you going to take me now?" She asked. She seemed rather shy after her little outburst.

I gently stroked her cheek, from the corner of her lip to her temple. "Yes, ma'am." I said, my Southern drawl coming through.

So I took her home to my parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Alice." I began.

"Hello!" She said as hugged both of them. Carlisle was surprised, but Esme took it into stride. "I've seen your son and me together. We complete each other." She said with a smile.

With a twinkle in my eye, I told them, "I think I love her."

"Well thank heaven's above that you've come." Esme whispered. "He might actually be happy now."

And I am happy now.

* * *

**I love my ending because I'm a believer in cannon couples. Stephenie Meyer wrote them for each other and they fit each other. I proudly call myself Team Switzerland because I believe any character could have ended up with Bella because they are all amazing characters, but Edward was the one in the series. I may read more than just BxE fanfictions, but I think there are reasons for putting each couple together, and I like those reasons and those couples.**

**I hope you like this ending and look forward to the epilogue!**

**-Gentry**


	24. Epilogue

**AN: The last chapter! Oh my gosh! It's hard to believe that it's finally done! IT IS! Yay! But I'm sad too...**

**Really short epilogue, because I don't really think you need a long description of what happens next. Use your imaginations. :)**

**Final Disclaimer: I'm not SM so I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Epilogue **

**Alice POV**

"Come awn." I whined. Bella has refused shopping far too many times. I would show her how enjoyable it could be... plus a new boutique was opening in Seattle and I didn't want to go on my own.

"No!" Bella rejected. I'll have to resort to my secret weapon. I began to pout. She remained strong until I pushed my bottom lip out just a little bit farther, and then she cracked!

"FINE! I'll get my jacket." She sighed in defeat.

"Haha ha ha ha!" I did my little victory dance all the way to the car.

As we through towns, cities, and everything inbetween, Bella and I chatted. It wasn't forced or awkward. It was just pleasant. It was about the same as the past few months have been between us. When we first met things were... odd, but we worked through it. We eventually became best friends.

It still gets awkward from time to time, especially if Jasper is around. It's partly his own fault because he is the main contributer. He makes us feel awkward... literally. I love Jasper though, and even though he still has the smallest, eensi-weensi, occasional feeling for Bella. Those feelings almost always go right away, and his love for me replaces it. We both understand each other though, and that makes it better.

"Alice, can I ask you a question? It's kind of personal." Bella broke me from my thoughts. I couldn't quite make out what her question is because she keeps deciding not to ask it, then to ask it, then not to, and so on.

"Sure." I said brightly.

"What would you have done... if I chose Jasper. At first I really thought I would choose him." She seemed really embarrassed, but she continued anyway. "I want to know because I'm really glad I met you Alice, and I want to know if I would have met you if I had made a different decision. What would have happened to you?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I always saw you with Edward. I think you were supposed to be with Edward just like I was supposed to be with Jasper. It's soulmates and destiny and all that." I put on my best liar face and quickly changed the subject.

The truth is, I'd be in Jasper's place. I would have been in that meadow covered in gasoline, but the difference between Jasper's suicide attempt and mine is that no one would have stopped me. I saw Bella with Jasper, but I kept trying to find the Cullens because everytime Bella would change who she loved, it gave me a glimmer of hope. It gave me hope that she would choose Edward...

And she did.

So now we're all happy.

I'm not going to live in the past anymore. I'm moving forward...

With Jasper.

* * *

**Well, that's it! My epilogues totally suck so ignore everything you just read.**

**A few notes:**

**I love my reviewers, the people who added my story to favorites or subscriptions, and people who added me to your favorite author/ author subscription list.**

**My next maniacle plan? As of now, a sequel is not on the list. I don't think my sequels would change too drastically from SM's original plot right now. A couple scenes would happen, but nothing huge. I'm planning on some summer writing. Maybe a few one-shots every now and again. Although, I'm thinking about some Hunger Games fanfiction, maybe a couple cross-overs. I dunno. I'm waiting for inspiration.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Gentry :)**


End file.
